


【族长村长互攻向】冷暖自知

by TK_tenaciousR



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中年危机, 架空世界, 直掰弯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_tenaciousR/pseuds/TK_tenaciousR
Summary: 柱斑柱向，AU架空现代社会，中年婚后生活危机，直男扳弯，互攻情节均有，常年巨坑，慎。





	1. Chapter 1

***

*第一章

人到中年，总要有些像样的成就。  
比如一处可供闲适放松的处所，一辆男人们看到都会吹声口哨的靓车，一位温柔不失魅惑的妻子，或者一个牙牙学语眼神清澈干净的孩子。  
后两者不会再出现在千手柱间和宇智波斑的生命里了，除非他们想要英年早逝。  
在睡梦中被枕边人干掉的死法终究不够体面。

“早安。”  
“你今天还是要飞去悉尼？”  
“对。”  
“几天？”  
“一个月或者快的话，20天。”  
他们无视了那些龟毛的生活琐碎，在梦境散去之后交换了一吻。然后看着对方近在咫尺的眉眼，还有那些不算是服帖的鬓发，就那么默契的一笑。  
比起他们过去跨越两个家族旧怨的相爱和彼此身份职业的矛盾，现在的生活反而平静的像是另一世。  
当伴侣把吐司放入盘中的时候，沙拉已经在另个男人手中被搅拌得非常均匀。  
他们伴着晨间新闻安宁地共享早餐，各自坐在桌边一隅。  
而不再像过去一样从走向厨房的时候起就恨不得缠在对方身上，犹如盘缠在巨木上的绕树藤萝，或者是巨大指轮上繁复的暗纹，紧密无间。  
激烈的情感随着时光漂移沉淀，换成了眉目之间单纯一个信号就能得到的默契。  
这也没什么不好，只不过，有时缺乏些惊喜。  
他们太过了解彼此了。  
很多情侣间见招拆招的小把戏已经不再适用。

今天的新闻依旧没什么大不了的消息，多是一些后续报道或者炒冷饭般过去话题的旧事重提。  
宇智波斑吮了一口咖啡，提起了之前他们聊过的一件事：“你还是决定要养那只狗？”  
那是千手柱间花店离职员工的弃犬，放在店中照顾已有一个星期，已经上了年纪的牧羊犬相当有眼色，从不曾打乱或破坏什么，只不过一直在门口等待主人接他回去的样子让人不忍。  
“我想给他个新家。”  
“……有趣，这跟你之前对我说的话很类似。”  
“哦？”  
“柱间，你真是爱乱捡东西。”  
袖口微微挽起的手腕带着肤白才会显现出的光泽，衬着好看的骨骼轮廓。男人将手掌托在脸侧，一副慵懒看好戏的样子，“希望他不会像曾经的我一样，把你的生活搞得一团糟就是了。”  
“一团糟吗……”  
七年前的梅雨季，落魄浑身血水的男人来到了他的门前，双眼却似狼一般狠戾，不带一丝示弱的仰着头朝他勾起了唇角，道了句，“不请旧相识进去喝杯茶么”。  
长发千手抿了口柠檬茶，笑了笑，“或许吧。”

千手柱间和宇智波斑同样是军校的佼佼者。  
那是一段最好的年华。  
军旅生活中的阳光总是过分耀眼，尤其是折射在男人们勤于训练后密布于裸露肌肤的汗珠之上的时候。  
他发现那个男人总是盯着自己看，得知这一点的时候，他察觉到自己也总是在看那人。  
出于礼貌，走上前去挥手道了声好。  
另个人只是静默地点点头以作回应，随即就转移了视线。  
这让千手柱间很长一段时间以为，宇智波斑是非常冷淡的人。  
事实证明，他错得离谱。  
与宇智波斑的再会，不在柱间的计划之内，但是那对眼眸依然让人难以忘怀。

如果人可以被用一种自然元素形容。  
火焰，是最适合斑的那个。  
对于这一点，与那人相识长达十五年的千手柱间笃信不疑。

千手柱间与宇智波斑仅差了一届。  
当身边人频频乐道军事技能课的开放要比之前枯燥无味的初级入门时期好很多的同时，新一批的学员也已经到来。  
在这里的无外乎四种人，子承父业的、已入伍需要再深造的、普通社会招募的、以及……说不上什么原因的。  
偏偏他和他皆属于后者。

曾有人问起千手柱间和宇智波斑为什么不选择其他方向。  
机缘巧合。这是千手的答案。  
因为无聊。宇智波略带轻蔑的回复。

柱间和斑的第一次相见，是在打破年级界限的一次演示汇报中，自由搏击算是军事课程中实践类的基础科目，准备和低一届友谊切磋的同寝室室友突然吃坏了肚子，哀嚎着请求好说话的柱间帮助，只被点名负责射击演示的千手瞬间多了一重任务。  
临阵换人不算是明智之举，之前的批量彩排和流程，千手柱间并不熟悉。  
但等他站在当场，才明白室友那句随便打打是什么意思。  
八人一组，自由搏击。  
基本上算是两两结合的双人抵御和进攻搭配，他因为初来乍到错过了之前的排演，很快变成了最孤独的一个。  
在军校时期的千手是个韬晦养光作派的人，他在最初施展拳脚时并没有什么特别乍眼的表现，这就导致了几招过后，刚上场的柱间很快就成为了四人团体的主要攻击目标。  
墨绿色近黑的棉质T恤包裹在男人们蓄势待发的肌肉之上，能站在这里的，基本都算是各班的佼佼者。  
柱间眯眼思索着，在那四个人互相投掷的眼神中叹了口气。  
男人拳脚间总是少不了意气之争，你来我往更容易在夏日光晕下迸发出更多的火花。  
点到为止四个字成了完完全全的花瓶摆设。  
千手迟迟没有倒地，所有人都已发现这名孤兵来者不善。  
于是包围圈扩大了。  
正当柱间在思索要不要卖些破绽破了这个僵局的时候。  
有人默默站在了他的身后。  
以背抵背的方式。  
男人低沉不失优雅的声音在耳边响起。  
你…还不赖。  
他有些吃惊竟然会多了一个帮手。  
不过，这也没什么。  
那时候的他顾不上把帮手的容貌看得更清楚，就又投入了新的战斗。  
即便没有看清，但不妨碍柱间很快意识到那人的强大。  
干净利落地为他扫清背后的障碍，没有丝毫犹豫和拖延。  
等到演练结束再问他的名字好了，一个夹颈过背撂倒了一位之后，柱间勾起嘴角思量着。  
依稀窥见那人裸露在衣装外的皮肤相当白皙，尤其是手腕到肘间的部分由于戴着防护手套的缘故，被印衬得更为惹眼。

不过他没来得及问那位好心人，就在下场后被自家教官臭骂了一顿，虽然搏击科目莫名其妙地变得更具观赏性，但是私自顶替违背了规矩，他被取消了射击项目的任务，勒令去医务室简单包扎处理后，默默坐在了观众席。  
回来的时候正是三十米战术进行了一半的当口。  
座位旁的小泽笑着对他说起，刚刚有人来问柱间的名字，为了保护还在寝舍肚痛的光崎，他把光崎承辅的名字报给了对方。  
柱间这时候才觉得脸颊的淤青有些胀痛，用拇指按了按眯起眼睛笑着回复，这是当然的吧。

可这却直接导致另一个人，在军校的头一年时间里，都把他记成了别的名字。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*第二章

种植和厨艺都算是千手柱间的爱好，前者被他变成了工作，后者成为了伴侣愿意为他加分的一条通道。  
这让他和普通温顺的中年男人没什么不同。  
曾经刀光剑影的过往被丢弃在时光的夹缝中，已经渐渐落满了灰尘。  
那双遒劲有力的手不再紧握刀枪转为了侍弄花草、摆弄厨具。  
一直都随遇而安的男人并没有觉得这有什么不好。  
坦白说，比起那些此起彼伏的争斗柱间更向往现今安宁而平静的生活。

但若他能与20岁的自己对话，并告知他：将来会成为一个仅30平米花店的老板，手下的员工不超过3个而且有1个已经一去不回。有一个相当出众的伴侣，结婚只是形式上的约束，不过只要开心他们随时都会去办，只不过……性别可能有些许偏差。至于身体健康状况嘛，目前来看都还不错，无不良嗜好。仅仅右腿胫骨的旧伤到冬天会不时刺痛，需要热敷而已。  
柱间不知道20岁的他会说什么，还是只会那样笑着。  
可他觉得生活原本就该是这样的，一点一滴的交汇才会凝成广阔的河流。  
湍急而冒进只不过是其中的一段罢了。  
就像曾经的他们。

那只牧羊犬又在门口等他的主人了。  
莫名的固执。  
很像过去，某人等待某人时的样子。  
认真而偏执，还带点笃信对方的天真。

柱间还是拗不过这种偏执看起来又有点懵懂痴然的类型。  
他迈步走了过去，静静站在了牧羊犬身边。

忠犬嗅了嗅他的裤腿，低低呜了几声，随即又扭头看向了外面车水马龙的街道。  
柱间伸手揉了揉它的头，叹了口气便把宽大有力的手穿过了野犬的腋下将它抱了起来。  
刚刚毕业的学生连自己都养不起，更何况一只狗。  
而且这牧羊犬的外貌看起来并不像它所表现的那样和顺，也无怪从街边捡到它的主人再次遗弃了它。

牧羊挣动了一下发现男人不容置疑的力道，用牙齿狠狠磨了两下手肘，爪子在空中乱舞着，发出了类似哀嚎的声响，但很快复又安静下来，只不过耳朵和尾巴也都懒懒地耷拉着。  
它似乎也明白与之前那个人类的缘分尽了。  
而且这个新的人类身上的味道一直很好闻。  
虽然这花店的孤角边之前算是它的常住地，但并没有人为它清理毛皮，在男人有力又不失温和的力道下，牧羊犬舒服得眯起了眼睛轻轻哼哼着。  
当柱间大刀阔斧地把身上杂毛和部分地方剃了个干净后，一直很聪明的生灵却在明白过来皮毛不见的瞬间，见到男人靠近撒腿就跑。  
就算他身上的味道最好闻，老让它想到青草也没用。

夜晚闭店。  
长发男人想要带着新被认领的家宠回家，却被对方不配合的举动逗得哈哈大笑，反复横跳是没问题，但身上东一块西一块的裸露皮肤看起来颇滑稽。  
门前铃声响起，他本能抬头想要说一句，店已经打烊了，不过您有什么需要的时候，却在看清身着套装的红发女人后渐渐变得面无表情。  
这人带来的向来不会是什么好消息。  
“看来，我不是很受欢迎。”  
来的人叫做漩涡新掘，斜刘海末端微卷半遮着左眼的眼角部分，女人精致的妆容带着些许凌厉，浆果红的唇彩让她看起来又不失魅惑。  
柱间朝她点点头，像是肯定了她的说法一样。  
他很难对一个人有明显排斥的想法，但面前这一个，确实让他有一朝被蛇咬的感觉。  
“就过去的经历来看，是的。你的确不算是好的访客。”  
“几年不见，你说话的方式倒是变得坦诚多了。”女人打量了一圈，成功收获到了牧羊犬几声低低的警告，随即把目光终是投放在面前的男人身上，“……他过得还好吗。”  
“……”千手柱间没有回答她这个问题，反而垂下眼眸。  
突然安静的空气总是会让人觉得尴尬的。  
漩涡新掘也看出来男人并没有和她叙旧的打算，便直截了当地表明了来意。  
“我不是来过问你们现在的生活，长姐马上就要回国了，带着她的丈夫和孩子。她已经放下了那些过去，我想拜托你去见她一面……毕竟，曾经，你才是那个应该成为她丈夫的人不是么？”  
“去见见她吧，柱间哥，算我拜托你。”又走近了几步，声音也渐渐大了起来，“就当是为了过去——！”  
千手柱间挥手阻断了女人想继续说完的话，“我现在的家人和爱人仅他一个了，任何有可能发生不快的事，我都不愿去做。”  
“能与漩涡家的牵扯越少越好，新掘，你就当是我一辈子对不起你姐姐吧。”说完这句，柱间重新又对上女人略带点悲伤的目光，坚定地摇了摇头。

能很明显的看出来，漩涡家的次女是带着挫败感和愤怒离开的。  
名为【此间】的花店内，男人安静坐在黑暗之中发呆，原本束起的长发披散开来，夜幕的阴影和着窗外不算明亮的路灯在他脸上投放着细腻的轮廓线。  
那只牧羊犬似乎也察觉到主人不同于之前的情绪。  
静静地挨靠着新主人脚边乖乖坐好，不时抬头去望男人的脸。  
过了好一会。  
带些嘶哑的声音才在整间空室之中弥漫开来。  
“……”男人深吸了一口气，偏过头于黑暗之中凝望路边朦胧的灯火，自言自语的声音被控制得极轻：  
“那年，我把头发留长了，其实只是因为他无意间说过很喜欢。”  
“那时候，我还不知道自己也很喜欢他。”  
“……是水户帮我打理好的，有皂角味道的营养液，没有那么多花啊草啊花俏的感觉。”  
“我一个大男人，怎么会知道那么多保养头发的方法的，又不是斑那样细腻精致的类型。”  
“终究……是我对不起她。”  
“你说，拒绝了这一次，或许这一生都不会再见到了吧。”  
“……”  
“怎么办，我突然有点想他了。”  
千手柱间苦笑了两声，低下头看了看他的新家人，“斑的飞机会不会晚点呢？如果现在去机场能见到他吗？”  
牧羊犬发现这个人类终于又开始关注它了，晃了晃尾巴立起身叫唤了两下，换来柱间抚摸它头顶温热的手掌。  
“算了，我们回家吧，对了，先要给你起个新名字才是。”  
“叫饭团好还是叫寿司好呢？”  
“呜汪汪汪！”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*第三章

第一个想到要把葡萄酿成酒的人或许是个天才，柱间回到家中后为自己习惯性地倒上一杯，品评着酒水安定心神。  
带回家的新成员第一时间就把屋里的洗手间抢占了，毛茸茸的肚皮贴在地砖上，哼哼唧唧地享受着地暖烘烤的感觉。  
他想起很久以前第一次和斑聊到红酒来源的对话，斑一直笃定古波斯国王妃饮下毒浆结束生命的说法，/毕竟它们如此像人血。/斑曾经这样诉说，并把配着红酒的牛排切成小份，仔细地洒上黑胡椒汁。/莫名奢华，贵族的宠儿。/  
/或许并不来自于人，你知道，动物们储藏食物之后有可能保存不当它们发酵了或者……/  
/啧。/有些不耐地发声打断了他。  
/斑？/  
他必须承认烛光下映着红酒光晕的同伴眼中有种化不开的殷红，柱间本能地在当时吞咽了下口水，看着斑异常情色地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的酱汁。宛如暗夜中的吸血鬼正对着满意的猎物眯起双眼，不由得让他喉头发紧。  
/柱间，还想不想试试之前的那个？/  
充满诱惑的男人朝他做了一个无比下流的手势。

那是他们重逢后的第二个月。

宇智波斑身上的伤仍然明显，利刃造成的或者还有弹孔留下的伤疤，几乎在那个男人身体所有触手可及的地方都能被找到，但不妨碍柱间还是从这具拥有力度和美的身体上感受到无比强大的生命力，以及对欲望直接而汹涌的渴求。  
他不算是斑的第一个男人。  
那人曾经亲口向他坦白过，得到否定答案的一瞬间，柱间内心不能向他人诉说的挫败和恼火至今仍然记忆犹新。  
他们睡了。  
并且是在斑因为伤口发炎高烧不断的时候。  
从字句表面的意思来看，当时的他真的是一时冲动上头，并且有些禽兽。  
原本嚣张又凶狠的男人磨蹭着床褥，低低地唤着妈妈，因伤病失血而苍白的肤色也因为不合时宜的高烧病态得醴红，更别说由于时常需要换药和擦拭身体，那人本来就没穿什么，还睡在自己的床上。  
当凶狠的野兽露出初生幼崽一样无辜又可怜的模样时，竟说不出的惹人怜爱。  
斑用身体轻蹭着四周，因为热度而苦恼，承受着他动作的对象甚至包括想要为斑再擦擦被汗洇湿脖颈的柱间。  
直到斑有些热烫的唇堵上他的口。  
脑中警铃大作的柱间这才发现自己竟然对眼前人拥有如此黑暗的欲望。

虽然他尽可能地放轻动作，仍不免让斑吃痛地叫唤出声。  
一切都停不下来了。  
他沉醉在床伴高热的体温和细碎的低喘声里，达到了高潮。

柱间清楚地记得第二天是个难得的晴日，依旧需要很早的起床外出工作，安静地聆听用蜷缩的姿势昏睡于床角一边的男人细碎的呼吸声后，柱间稍想了想便决定留张字条给斑。  
可他明白十有八九等那个男人清醒过来，意识到他们做了什么，很快就会离开此地，或者直接还给他一枚手雷在屋内也说不定。  
等他特意置办了些病人容易消化的蔬果点心，怀揣着忐忑不安的心情推开房门，吃惊地发现那人只穿着一件略旧的深蓝色衬衣，对，只有一件衬衣，窝在沙发里看着电视。  
完全不像暴跳如雷或者要跟他算总账的样子。  
“……”因为不在预料中的情景出现了，千手家的长子一时犹豫不决，到底要不要主动与那人搭话就此僵在原地。  
听到门被落锁的声响，宇智波似乎连眼皮都懒得抬一下，继续盯着电视机对柱间开了口，“'不管我做错了什么都请你别私下离开。'对于第二天醒来的人来说，这可不算是什么好的留言。”  
“你干嘛不多穿一些，你还在生病。”  
“亏你记得我还算是个病人。”  
柱间被噎的说不出话，只能尴尬地把手里买好的蔬果放在桌上，不时想去捕捉斑的表情，判断那人的心情。当然了，从一张侧脸是很难看出这些的。不过，他还是鼓足勇气果断地出言挑起话头，“你生气了。”  
“还好，毕竟身处弱势任人宰割也是理所应当的。”另一个人的语气却有些漫不经心。  
“我很抱……”  
“喂！”男人打断了他试图出口的道歉，终于第一次偏过头来看他，高傲的昂起好看的脖颈，挑起了一边的眼眉，不过那是在忽略掉斑被遮挡在沙发扶手后颤抖着的手指以及脖颈上非常清晰的痕迹之后才展现出的骄傲，完全命令式的吩咐就这么灌入了柱间的耳朵里：“我想吃豆皮寿司，去买。”  
朝着他眨眨眼，柱间试图解释就算没有寿司其他适宜可口的食物他也备了不少，“可我刚从超市回来……”  
“哼。”  
“好吧好吧，你再等一下。”  
关门声和匆匆忙忙的脚步声渐远后，宇智波斑才往后朝着椅背又靠紧了些抿了抿唇，“迟钝的傻瓜。”

那段时间回想起来，柱间对斑的态度一直是战战兢兢的，好像被占了便宜的人反而是他一样。  
被那么不顾身体状况的折腾了一宿，斑果不其然地再次病倒了。  
虽然之前的伤口被良好处理并没有再次恶化，但雨季湿润的空气似乎不能满足他对于清爽空气的需求，时不时会在深夜咳嗽出声，而且一开口就有些停不下来，这让斑对“孱弱没用”的皮囊感到了焦躁，脖颈总是黏黏的虚汗也让他不爽，更不用提原本被挑逗的身子从那以后就再没获取纾解，性子也渐渐暴躁起来。  
而千手柱间自从上次的肌肤之亲后，就乖乖地守着客厅的沙发入睡了，再没像以前一样因为就近照顾病号同塌而眠。每当斑惊醒咳喘，总能听到屋外的男人沓拉着拖鞋，赶过来为他换上一杯新的温水，再递上一条被浸润的恰到好处的毛巾，供他自己擦拭身体。  
柱间的手非常温暖。  
可他从那以后再也没有碰触过他。  
做的一切也是极近温柔而宽和的。  
尽管这侧面再次提醒了斑他们之间的距离如此客套疏离。  
那人是很认真地伺候着他，再没有过界的动作，甚至可以说是做小伏低的样子。  
但这宛如补偿的态度和行为，反而让斑更为恼火，他胸口翻腾着那条激荡不已的河流从几年前就汇聚成巨大的漩涡将他不断拖拽下潜，直至深渊。  
他需要这个人，来填满那道深渊。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*第四章

基本上男人扎堆的地方，总是会和雄激素乱窜的混乱征伐有些剪不断的联系，他们执着于输赢胜败，不容易得到的东西反而会越发欲罢不能。  
而对于斑来说，千手柱间就是这些得不到的东西里最想得到的。  
宇智波斑前20年把自己的性向完美地掩盖住了，倒不是因为世俗的偏见或者那些理法道德的约束，只不过是因为他有一个长得比自己还更出挑的弟弟，泉奈对他总是有种莫名的英雄崇拜，所以基本上斑途经过的青春轨迹中弟弟都占有很大一部分席位，那孩子甘之如饴的跟随，不是攀比，只是单纯地愿意与他一同去做很多事。  
这就意味着他作为一个年幼者的崇拜对象，不能活得太过肆意妄为。

17岁那年，宇智波斑因为太过受班级中女生的欢迎，且性格孤高，被那些不够看的小子们堵在了后巷。  
一张张妒忌又丑陋的嘴脸。  
只配活在边角世界的蠢货。  
宇智波斑全然无畏，蝼蚁终归是蝼蚁，不聚集在一起就做不成大事。  
他把那些人打得满地找牙，身上也挂了彩，当他弯腰去捡掉落在地的背包准备离开的时候，背后有一股劲风，很明显瞄准的是他的后脑。

太阳穴砰砰猛跳，身体比大脑更快一步做出了危险警示，只来得及更为俯下身子就听到了偷袭者的哀嚎。  
是那个泉奈的身边人帮了他。  
辅导弟弟功课的研究院院生，宽阔的肩膀，微微眯起的眼睛。  
被那人毫不犹豫扔出手的掉落在地的公文包。  
里面的东西砸在人身上后反弹落于地发出嘭的巨大声响。  
那时候，宇智波斑才发现，所有掩饰根本毫无意义。  
他就是天生喜欢男人。  
而且他恨背后偷袭的宵小。

“哥！”那时候泉奈担心地冲过来看他，他却把目光从那个人的脸转移到地面的落物上。  
他皱起眉，说了句：“里面的东西可能摔坏了。”  
那人走过来把手放在他的头顶，“反正也要换台新的，不过，比起这句话，难道不该说声谢谢吗？”  
“……”他只是更加固执地抿紧了嘴唇，尽管那牵扯到破了的下巴有些疼。  
“哥，你脸红了。”  
“胡说！这是淤伤！”

那注定是段青葱岁月里无望的暗恋。  
更让他认识到自己潜意识里的占有欲，那个充斥着他青春期性.幻想的对象不知多少次被他肆意蛮横的对待和品尝，可面对面相谈时斑总能摆出一副淡漠的脸。  
习惯性的伪装。  
如果坐在对面的家教知道每天在他的意识世界中自己都扮演着什么类型的角色，估计会吓得立马逃出这屋子。  
事情直到泉奈升上高校终结。  
院生失去了辅导老师的身份，与宇智波一家的缘分也就走到了尽头。  
斑恍惚间在那人告辞时想要说出口的话，也随着男人接起女友电话瞬间的亲昵问候而终结。  
招惹一个有女朋友的直男简直是自寻烦恼。  
何况那时的他还不够独立。  
那人也并不喜欢他。  
但等他遇到千手柱间，他才猛然发现那些都是自我安慰的借口。  
就算这家伙有一百个理由让他退而远望。  
他也绝不会轻易放手。

站在他面前的这个男人把床头灯调整到并不刺目的明亮度，就那么默默地站着，看着斑把毛巾扣向自己的额头，努力缓下因身体不爽而喘息的频率。  
明灭的光影让一向敏感多思的宇智波觉得男人的眼睛里似乎有看不到头的深海。  
他明白柱间对他有欲望。  
同样也有困惑。  
柱间是个老实人，其老实的程度在直男世界中都甚为罕见。  
新婚之夜才是初夜这种事，估计这位千手都有可能做到。  
而当面对不按照常识出现的突发情况，这人最爱做的事，就是要么坦然地抛在一边，随遇而安着，要么就固执地守着自己的规则坚决不动摇。  
简直是让人牙痒般的不作为。  
或许先打破这人的道德认知是个不错的选择。  
斑撑着自己有些绵软的身子，靠着床头歪坐着对他说着话。  
“你不用想太多，过几天我就走了。”  
他撒谎，其实那时候他根本无处可去。  
那双黝黑的眸子有些睁大无辜地又眨了眨，仍旧什么话也没说。  
斑故作气馁地叹道：“或许你会觉得对不起你那个青梅竹马，但我劝你省省吧。不过都是男人，你也不是我的第一个对象，不用想太多，还做过去的校友相处就好了，别别扭扭的像个女……”  
他渴望得到的回应终于出现了。  
另外一只手腕被男人用力地握紧，几乎算得上把他能半拎起的劲道，无法挣脱，宇智波本能地想要反抗，却被紧紧地钳制。  
“你有别的人？”  
他从未见过千手柱间露出这样的表情。  
很危险。  
但是却让斑兴奋不已。  
他们都是善于伪装的那类人，在柱间身上他总有种遇到同类的感觉。  
从第一次初见的时候，就有这样的直觉。  
事实证明，斑是对的。  
他对柱间用了药，不然他不会那么饥不择食地爬上他的床。  
结果却让他们的距离更远。  
可他不知道的是，比起任何其他的手段，得知宇智波斑已经有了别人这件事，似乎更为触动这位千手的神经。  
“怎么？难道你食髓知味，不想放我走了？”  
“青梅竹马是指水户？”柱间捏着手腕的力道放松了些，皱着眉在想什么，但仍没有放开他的意思。  
斑明白他又习惯性的避重就轻，更不耐柱间说出那个漩涡家女人的名字，白了这人一眼又加了一记猛料地调侃他，“真那么想两清，你躺着让我做一次不就好了？”  
“那样你就不再赌气，愿意留下了么。”  
宇智波斑发誓，那人的眼神里写满了两个字，这人绝对没开玩笑，他是认真的。  
这让斑都不由得有些张了张口，急匆匆地倒吸了一口气。  
“你刚说什么？”  
回应他的是柱间伸过来的另一只手，轻轻安抚性地碰了碰他的额头。  
“没什么。”  
那人微微勾起唇角笑着回他。  
温和到斑想把这笑脸撕个粉碎，让他尽数淬染上欲望。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*第五章

宇智波斑没有撒谎，柱间的确不是他唯一的对象，可他也保留了最该告诉另一个人的关键，他在和那些家伙厮混的时候从没有做过下面的那个。  
是这人太缺乏经验才没有发现，在自家养病的伤号盘算着时日，每晚都早就给自己做好了润滑的工作，自从他把催情药剂慢慢渗透进身边人的饮食，斑就做好了觉悟。不然就柱间那个力道与尺寸，他的肛肠下半辈子都休想再偷得这样的欢腥，搞不好原本的功能使用上还会出大问题。  
那天他确实高估了自己的身体和神智，真的病得有些迷糊，似乎是忍不住对着这人撒娇了，他脆弱无助的样子连自己都有些记不太清，具体说过什么全然不记得，没想到居然刺激柱间发了情。  
也罢，反正做了就是做了。  
千手柱间以前有没有过其他对象，都不重要，吃了他还想再跑的，这种人还没投生出来。  
更何况看样子柱间并不想跑。  
甚至还生出一种照顾安抚他的莫名责任感。  
这也是斑笃定必须要先给柱间一点甜头的原因，每个人都有属于自己的规则和行事基准，与柱间在院校相识，斑就发现这人最习惯做的就是给自己立个标的或名目，做什么事都要有个理由。  
就如这人现在绝对直线思考着要对斑负责一样。或许等到他痊愈才能进行下一步。

按理说这样的人宇智波斑是最为不喜的，他原本骨子里就是肆意妄为的类型，不然也不会离经叛道的选择走军途这条道路。  
他的家族和身后势力明明是站在对立的另一面的。  
可那又怎样，他们输了，输了就是失败者。  
想要以血还血以牙还牙，他必须付出更多。  
复仇。  
找到那把打开关键之门的钥匙，找到事情最终的操盘者。  
他已经非常接近了。

几乎揪出了操盘者的狐狸尾巴。

“我去帮你把个人衣物或者其他东西带回来吧。”  
男人的话打断了斑的思索，让他把凝视着窗外的脸转过来，望着正对着绿植忙活不已的柱间。  
住在一起还是有些许好处的，斑以前没发现柱间的私人喜好格外的女性化，照顾花草做做吃食甚至是打扫屋子，相当出乎他的意料。  
毕竟，回想起过去他们两人每晚擅自约定的实战训练比拼以及那次特殊演习里的腥风血雨，他总觉得面前的人更适合摆弄那些杀人夺命的凶器，而不是在这里扮演居家好男人。  
“你准备去哪里带回那些。”  
斑回他的是肯定句并非疑问句。  
柱间回过头，“当然是要从斑你那里知道你过去住在哪儿了。”  
“柱间，你是不是误会了什么。”  
听他这样说，男人终于停下了手中不断往叶脉上喷洒水渍的动作，站直身体转向他。  
“什么意思。”  
“我说过，我过几天就会离开了。”宇智波斑又重复了几天前和这人说过的话，并且反问他，“你以为我会愿意留在你这里？一个掩饰警.官身份的卧底职员家里？”  
“……”  
“你该不会真的天真认为我是无意间跑到你家门前的吧，好歹也活了二十几年了什么时候改改你这单纯的毛病。”  
“你总以为我天真，”柱间把喷壶掂在手里，垂下眼眸，“不懂的人是你，斑，别再回去了。”  
顿了顿，他又补充了句，“你想要拼命夺回的东西，会让你失去更多的。”  
“呵。你现在是在教训我吗？”  
斑知道他此时的表情一定是充满了挑衅和轻蔑，因为每当他露出这样的表情，他身边那些手下还有他的敌人都会对他恨得牙痒痒。  
可柱间只是叹了口气，搓了搓刚刚因为摆弄泥土有些泥泞的手掌，“我不想和你吵架，晚上我们吃蔬菜火锅怎么样？还是你更喜欢清淡些的。”  
“不把话说清楚就别想离开，还是你担心窝藏一个军队的叛徒黑道的杀手，会影响你的前程？又或是道德心作祟，成为你的同住人我就必须吃斋念佛也扮演一个人畜无害的角色？”  
男人听清他这句话忽地停下了动作，瞪着他，那股气势和怒意告诉斑，他再一次挑衅成功了。  
宇智波斑扯出一个狰狞些的笑容，“你想要教化我么？警官先生。”  
“……”柱间拧紧的横眉里似乎暗含着对他挑衅的不满，他慢慢地走近靠着窗边的宇智波。  
那人伸出手了，不管是掌击还是拳头，他都会以眼还眼，见招拆招的。  
可是柱间的手指只是抚上他的衣领，替他抹了抹那上面的暗褐色痕迹。  
“药，洒在衣服上了。”  
他真是服了这人跳跃的脑回路。  
更吃惊的是男人接下来的动作，他把揩过痕迹的手指放到嘴边伸出舌头舔了舔，眨眼道，“没味道了。”  
真是该死的情色，这人就不能有点自觉么。  
“……废话。”早就干了吧，宇智波心想。  
“可我觉得它一定很苦，很苦。苦到吃药的人已经不是简单排斥它，反而把它当做自虐的资本，提醒着自己受多了伤吃多了苦就忘了甜是什么味道了。”  
宇智波斑的唇角耷拉下来，他暗自思忖着男人的暗示。  
“你是指我是个不知好歹的——”  
他被男人拽住了，宽厚的肩膀，好闻的青草香，还有泥土的味道，富有生命力，干净的，远离鲜血与争斗的味道。  
就算被拥抱，这人也避开了他最严重的肩膀和腰侧的受伤区域。  
让人心生怒意的体贴。  
“拿你怎么办好呢？”  
千手柱间在他的耳边低语，并不像是对宇智波发出的提问，倒像是自己在询问自己答案一样。  
而他第一次放下了全部的敌意，非常轻非常轻地侧着脸，小心地靠向身边的人。  
还没等斑完全将脸颊挨上这人的肩线，煞风景的话就又冒了出来！  
“还是蘑菇锅比较好，我也比较喜欢吃。斑你喜欢吃蘑菇吗？”  
“滚远点，你这傻瓜。”  
“哈哈哈哈。”

人至中年的千手柱间放下手中的酒杯，眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇，和斑在一起教会了他很多，就像那些略带咸湿的肮脏话和引申词，至少当初二十多岁的他真的没有调侃和戏弄斑的意思，但他的爱人在当时听到柱间问他喜不喜欢吃蘑菇的时候，脸一瞬间涨得通红，基本算得上是羞愤地把他一脚踹开。那时候的他只顾着傻笑，并不知道当时的斑比起他的笑容更需要的是一个吻。  
他的伴侣花样很多，在三十岁之前绝对是在卧室，不，应该说是在私人空间里都相当耐不住寂寞的类型。

最激烈的那次，柱间印象中是那次酒吧后巷里。

漩涡水户的眼泪和柱间的沉默不语激怒了斑，撂下那两句/大小姐，你似乎一直以为死缠烂打的人是我不是他。/其实比起你，也有的是别人。/就离家出走了，这让柱间非常坐立不安，明明斑面临着极大的危险，他能把他藏在这个小城镇不被发现就已经是倾尽全力了。水户的到来他始料未及，虽然柱间非常想在斑摔门而出的瞬间就去抓住那个人，把他锁起来让他再也无法轻易逃脱，但女人颤抖的手指拽着他大衣的下摆哭得让人怜悯，“柱间，是我做得哪里不好吗？明明是我先喜欢上你的啊…你原来也喜欢女人的不是么…”  
他没法向水户说明一切，拧动开启这在平常人看起来不正常的关系之门，走上对他来说又珍贵无比的相处之道的人，是他千手柱间自己，而不是宇智波斑。  
是他强要了那个人，然后才发现，自己中毒已深。他已身在局中，所以不管是水户还是当事人的斑，谁要让他失去这种联系，他一定会亮出獠牙绝不妥协。  
这样诡异的充满了争斗心和独占欲的人，一点也不像他，但他却有种如饮毒浆吸食幻药的快意，他从没有想要要独占什么东西或者什么人，或许是因为身为人这种动物的天性压抑得太久了，而一旦放开钳制心中凶兽的锁链，就如猛虎出闸洪水汹涌一般不可抗拒，只有肆意施放。  
他把脆弱女人的手拨开，第一次弃了温和的表象，在与自己相识了二十多年的青梅竹马的哀嚎声中，跟着那个快要离去的人的脚步，跑了出去。

简直就像是丢了心智一般在这个民风淳朴不起眼的小镇各个角落搜索着他的爱人。  
他最不想找起的地方就是车站，因为他知道，如果在那里查到了男人的下落。  
就证明宇智波斑，是真的下决心，要离开他了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主斑柱，有柱斑，最长的一更，炖肉最爽的一次~

*第六章

小麦黑啤浓稠，巴尔干伏特加辛辣。  
当地最为灯红酒绿的地方。  
当他看到斑算是半倚靠在那个看起来就不是好东西的不良青年身上，白皙的无名指和中指夹起鲜柠檬片轻舔对方虎口上的盐巴讨要新的一杯龙舌兰时，眼前缭乱的碎彩光影几乎打碎了全部理智。  
他差点杀了那人，要不是斑最终抱着腰贴住了脖颈狠狠咬上他的锁骨的话。柱间估计已经酿成了大祸。  
毫不犹豫地拽着这人就要离开，却被醉酒的男人推推搡搡抵在了酒吧后门的玄关。  
“你赶走了我今天想要共度一夜的对象。”斑的力道很大，双手死死按在他的肩膀两端让他贴墙而立，柱间左边颈子上那处被咬破的地方还渗着血，可斑没管这个，继续哑着嗓子问，“你有什么资格赶走他？”  
“跟我回家。”柱间斩钉截铁地回他。  
“呵，家？”斑似乎是听到这句之后有些醉酒的头晕，可力气还是足足的，只是眼神迷离似乎透过柱间在看别的地方，“哪儿还有家，没有了。”  
“我们回去吧好不好。”见他消沉下来柱间不由得放轻了语气。  
“柱间呢？”斑突然像是想到什么，又抬头盯着他这么问。  
“……我在这。”  
“头疼，”斑又再次贴近他了，呼吸就缠绵在脖颈和脸侧，“柱间柱间。我头疼……”  
“那我们回去吧，你下次别喝这么多了。”  
听他这么说，也不知是完全醉了还是半醉半醒的宇智波又离开了他的肩颈，放开了手，往后退了几步。  
这让长发千手有些猝不及防，想要过去抓住他的手臂。

身体因贴合而温暖，因分离而寒冷。

“斑。”他喊着他的名字，难以忽视的急切。  
宇智波用手掌根按了按自己的侧脑，似乎是在安抚因酒醉而产生的头昏，晃了晃头，等他复再张大眼睛看着眼前人时，柱间有种自己被审判生死去留的错觉。  
“你来这干什么。”  
以为斑回过神来，答他，“我来找你。”  
“找我？”斑眨眨眼，换上了一抹了然的表情，手伸了过来抚上男人的左胸乳首，下力道地拧了两把，“喜欢女人的家伙，却出来找喜欢男人的男人，你真是奇怪到家了。”  
柱间默许他的动作，虽然那的确有些涩涩的疼痛，他迎着斑的力道和手掌朝着他走了两步，“你怎么说都好，跟我回去。”  
“呵，凭什么？”斑放开了手，把刚刚捏住柱间胸膛的手指转回来放到唇边舔了舔，“你因为和我做过几次，就把我当成那些无理取闹的女人来哄了不是吗？”  
“丑陋的伪君子。”斑下了评价。

柱间皱眉看着他，并没有回话更没有反驳，但事实上他已经时刻做好准备，一旦斑准备离开，他就是扛也会把他扛回去。喝醉了的同居人此刻最不需要的就是时机不对的告白，他有些心里话是要对斑说的，但不是眼前这个醉鬼，他会把一些真相连同他对他的心情都不再掩饰地向对方毫无保留地展现，在更为私密的空间，在斑更为清醒冷静的时候。  
对面人蓦地怼上来的嘴唇打破了这一切所想，手掌拍上他的后腰和臀部，斑勾着嘴角闭着眼的样子让他沉醉。  
忍不住叹了口气，柱间默许一般地张开口让舌头钻了进来。

那条手臂不由自主环上他的腰，悄悄收紧。  
灼热的呼吸和唇齿交缠的力道，让人忍不住全身颤抖。柱间想要出声说句什么，每每却被堵住了，不能发出一个字。  
他睁眼看着斑近在咫尺的睫羽，微微侧着腰，想要在片刻的缱绻之后和斑分开一段距离，他们可以先回去公寓，希望水户这时候已经走了，然后再好好地……可他的动作被粗暴地阻止了，斑仿佛更加急不可耐。他捉紧柱间的腰让他没办法逃避，即便柱间的手指爬上斑的肩膀，想要施力让男人回神。却被斑终于长大眼睛、粗暴地抓了下男人臀上的柔软举动而打断。  
“别动、别动……”斑粗喘着叹道，“乖乖地，让我做…”  
斑的舌头在口中疯狂搅动着，像是要把柱间嘴里的味道吸干卷净一般，不顾一切地掠夺着。  
当柱间接触到深谙强烈欲望的眼眸里涌动着的黑色欲潮时，才猛然发觉斑的表情比起刚才质问讥讽的样子还要疯狂得多。  
难道是把他认成刚才那个人吗？柱间终于开始带点慌乱动作地准备挣脱斑的禁锢，他完全没必要陪着斑发酒疯，而且他们还在酒吧里面。  
“斑，你清醒点，我们还在外面…唔。”柱间边出声唤着男人边想用手去抓身后一直在作怪的指头。回应他的是斑继续死死按住他，力气惊人得可怕，充耳不闻地继续着亲吻，由柱间的唇角辗转到耳后、脖颈，滑到锁骨。   
在情事中他一向是主导者的身份，这样被莫名狎弄，让他有种异常违和的感觉，浓密张扬的墨发充斥着全部视野，而每当那头颅耸动的时候，身体最为直接的信号就告知了斑在他的身上施加力道，不厌其烦地烙下一个又一个痕迹的这件事。  
“…恩……”柱间突然感到自己的身体也开始不受控制的情动，被在意的人刻意撩拨，他又不是身体不健全，很快就做出了应激反应，而斑在得知这一点后发出了了然犹如嘲笑一般的轻叹，这让柱间烦躁地时而躲避摆脱男人的动作，同时又隐隐渴求着更多，燥热感如飓风过境一路席卷上脑，吞噬着残存的冷静。  
“斑，放开我，恩…你只是醉了！别闹了，我…我可不想表演给别人看！”  
他还是很有原则的，要不是在公共场所，他马上就办了眼前这人。  
“我真是疯了…”喃喃自语的人根本没把他这句话听进去，反而自顾自地低喃着，“为什么你不属于我呢？你其实是属于我的吧…只是我的。”  
那双手不受控制地抚摸柱间的身体，强悍而柔韧的感觉带来一波又一波新的冲动，舔噬和啃咬不断，“柱间，柱间。我想要你，给我。”  
斑那样唤着他的名字，甚至是有些悲伤的，“我要你也是我的，只是我的。”  
没被认错人念错名字让千手稍稍放下心，那股堵住嗓子眼不上不下的憋闷终于消散了些，但听懂了斑话语背后隐藏的信息又让一向老实人的柱间咬了咬牙。  
他真是有些受不了斑时而无辜脆弱、时而放浪形骸的言谈和举动，红了脸的柱间尝试开口建议：“我们可以回去…”   
斑冷笑着，手指顺着眼前人身体下滑，或轻或重节奏有佳地抚摸痉挛着的男人，因为他下流动作而情动的男人，他的男人。  
“你知道吗？柱间，就算是直男也是有欲望的，多少人有着妻子儿女都会随随便便在脑子里肆意奸淫看对眼的对象，哪怕只是街道错身而过的人也一样。而男性同性恋基本上……无时无刻不想着下半身那些事。”斑终于放开了他已经被舔的有些濡湿的衬衣领，唇舌又回到了他的鼻息间。   
羞恼的眼神似乎更加取悦了眼前人，柱间稍动一动斑就会更加贴紧他，死死地钳制，舔着嘴唇的人在他耳边叹道：“你又怎么会例外？你怎么能例外呢？”  
“你看你这里的反应。”手指隔着布料在他挺立的灼热上轻轻一弹，看着柱间立刻懊恼地呻吟出声，身体又是一阵强烈的颤抖。斑笑着叼住他的耳垂：“即使不愿意，身体却这么热情，让我把上次的做完好不好。”伏到耳边轻声耳语的男人该死的诱惑，“真是淫荡的颤抖，不试试……你怎么知道自己就能例外。”

若斑是平时那个冷淡温柔的人，此刻柱间愤愤的眼神就该让他知难而退，似要把他割成碎片或是吞食下腹的极其肆虐的目光，就像上次斑尝试压倒柱间的时候一样让斑缓下动作打消念头最终只是给柱间口了两次就草草鸣金收兵。可现在的斑不是那个该死的理智分子，他醉了或者故意让自己醉了，醉在眼前这个任他施为的人的气息里，现在的斑只觉得因欲望纠缠又红了眼角的柱间，就该也让人狠狠地欺负、狠狠地侵占，沾染上斑的气味，和上他的精血，让其他什么狗屁见鬼的情敌拖也拖不走，叼也叼不跑。完完全全只属于他宇智波斑，柱间的里里外外上上下下都该被侵染成他的色彩。

更多的吟喘流泻出来。 

终于柱间开口了，似乎是放弃一般将右臂弯折抬高抵在额头，长发与手臂所投下的阴影让男人在酒吧本就昏暗的光影中看不清表情，高昂起修长的脖颈，已经被摩挲得极其褶皱外敞的外衫领口，因为这动作暴露出更多的肌肤。以及因为喘息起伏着的胸膛。  
“你这人，真是任性啊。”  
只是这么一句话的功夫，柱间就把另一只手拢在了斑的背后，第一次低下头主动舔了下斑的脸侧。  
“去后巷。”  
只这三个字，就让宇智波斑为数不多的理智更为陷落，更不要提柱间随即狠狠吻住了他的下颌，这只让斑兴奋得浑身颤抖，他终于得到了柱间的默许。

指关节一寸一寸地没入了臀缝，伴随着身前人的不自觉瑟缩，宇智波斑几乎算是沉迷般的看着眼前小麦色皮肤的男人将自己毫不留情地敞开，说看其实也不太符合事实，基本算是半借着月光半猜测着眼前人任何一处细小微弱的反应，凭借离得颇近的距离，和不远处街道时不时路过的车灯播撒在两人身体上的光晕，斑想要把眼前的一切都尽收眼底。  
因为环境昏暗，柱间的动作算是比在酒吧时放开了些，但脸颊上异常灼热，斑已经掰开身下人结实有力的双腿，把自己的性器抵在了他的腿间。他们的衣衫都只是半解，错综缠绕在两个成年男人四周，伴随着身体互动的摩挲产生了惑人的热度。  
斑能感觉到柱间在试图配合他，一向在身体关系里占据高位的人此刻一只腿被硬生生提高，另一只则勉强保持着身体平衡，时不时打着晃。柱间微侧过头喘息，修长的发丝自肩膀处倾落更显情色。这让斑忍不住更为用力地摆弄他的身体。  
“快点结束…做、做什么？”只来得及说出这一句完整话语的柱间，就在斑把他的腿撑得更开，并且很快抽出手指，蹲下身子在这黝黑阴暗的角落睨着他那里的瞬间换了声调。绯红的肉花暗隐在窄缝里，强大宽厚的男人腿根被紧紧抓住，不容他挣脱。灵动湿滑的舌尖碰了碰最为隐秘的地方，给他的刺激远比手指带来的大多了。  
“呜嗯——斑！”将手背弯折抵在唇边嗫咬，柱间之前就算跟斑做过不只一次，但他没有为斑舔过那里，心理的错愕和身体的应激反应折合成巨大的刺激让他的身体一次次随着舔弄和戳刺高高弹起，并有啧啧的水声从那个地方不断传来。

太下流了。

而一旦身体弹起，有力的手掌就会拍弄他的臀瓣，附上红彤彤的指印，打断他的所有思绪。  
柱间这才明白原来男人和男人之间的性爱是这样的，而比起了解男人之间性爱的征服和压制性，他更为沮丧地发现确实斑在这方面比他要在行的多。

柱间的思绪已经跑远。  
宇智波的动作却越发加大，不光是后方的舔弄、臀上的击打，连思慕之人前面挺立得快要爆炸的部分也因为斑的不断动作，被扎人的发丝瘙痒和摩擦得涨得青紫。  
直到柱间的内里不自觉地被那些唾液濡湿，并且渐渐对着入侵的软肉包覆起来，斑才把头微微脱离些，舔着嘴唇半调笑半赞赏他了句“真是急躁的身子”。  
柱间听了莫名就想迎面给这人一拳，好让他收起那幅洋洋自得的姿态，再怎么说他交出后方也是第一次，前前后后都给了同一个人，在暗巷苟合已经突破了柱间的底线，而斑这种不自觉地嘲弄行为则更让柱间羞愧不已，几近炸毛。  
如果不是斑，他怎么会去碰男人，又被男人碰呢。想到这，柱间倒觉得有些兴致缺缺开始生起了闷气。  
斑在意识到柱间闹别扭般试图挣脱腿部束缚的瞬间，就支起身子用着几乎要翻折柱间腰部的力道，将他硬是像用尽全身力气似的强转过身体，使其以面贴墙壁的姿势趴在墙壁上，手指转移到柱间后脑的长发，攥成一缕猛地后拽，露出男人修长的后颈。  
毫不留情地舔上了刚刚被他咬破的地方，逼着柱间出声喊痛。  
身体覆盖住全部，肌肤紧贴的瞬间，两个人同时感受到一阵如同电流穿过的刺激和兴奋。   
斑低吼着，咬住柱间的颈窝，然后舔吻到肩膀，坚硬的部位毫不迟疑猛力挺进，剧烈的疼痛让柱间像被捞上岸的鱼一样高高弹起，果然是青涩到不行的身体，真是紧致到了极点，箍得他丝毫不能移动，柱间完全不懂通过放松自己来减少折磨的方法。   
放纵爱人的千手，此刻额头冒出细密的冷汗，剧痛让他不自觉地咬紧牙关，甚至能听到嘎吱嘎吱的声响，与过去受到过的任何一处物理创伤完全不同，从内里被突破和撕裂的感觉让柱间眼前发黑，每当斑尝试挪动一下身体，他就觉得自己像是被匕首在身体内部捅了一刀，浑身发颤。  
原来斑一直承受着这些吗？懵懵懂懂间他突然感到了自责。  
斑见柱间从被插入之后一句话都没有，光顾着压低呼吸，忍不住搂住他的腰再次尝试着撞击了一下，结果换来男人一声诱人的粗喘。   
“真是好听的声音。”他让自己更加靠近柱间的脊背，开始止不住在那人体内小幅度地动作起来。  
没什么经验的身下人毫无技巧，只知道用力吸附撞击着自己身体的性器，滑下冷汗露出痛苦的神色，很偶尔地让一些声音破喉而出，随即又赶忙无措地闭紧嘴巴。斑狠狠撞击着，肆意抒发着欲望，他早就想这样做了，几年前就想这样占有这个人，让他为了他而流汗流血甚至流泪。汗水滴落在沁满咸湿液体的身体上，滑过脊背或者腰间，留下透明的印迹。  
两人都如同从水中捞出一样。   
就在这黑黢黢无人注意的视觉死角里，抵死缠绵。  
“…嗯，喜欢吗，柱间？”最后一次结束之前，他把柱间又面对面的翻转回来，双臂支在男人头两侧，俯视着那抹情欲氲氤的黑色瞳仁。   
“斑，你、该死…地轻点，不要再射进去了…这已经是第三次，够、够了，唔好深。”   
“怎么，嗯…不喜欢？抱歉，我没你那么温柔，除了第一次的意外，之后每次还乖乖地隔了层橡胶来碰我。”斑抽动着身体，继续问，“嗯哈，为什么不叫出声？你这么能忍的毛病到底是谁传给你的。”   
“你…你…哈啊，别、别，我快到了。”死死咬住牙，柱间艰难地还嘴。   
斑看着他，有一瞬间理智突然战胜了酒劲，他猛地想到一件事。这是柱间的第一次。柱间的第一次就在这么个肮脏的地方……斑感觉脑子里突然涌入了很多念头，他停下动作，望着眼前被他摆弄得不堪的男人，恍惚间觉得这只是一场梦。在这场梦里，柱间来找他了，说要带他回去，他提出要柱间把身体给他，柱间也乖乖地给了，而现在被他欺负得浑身热汗身体抽搐面容淫靡扭曲的人，这人真的是柱间吗？柱间其实没做错任何事，要不是遇上他，他非要跟这人发生这种关系，或许，柱间原本就是该属于那个红发女人的。  
或许……或许……  
万一，柱间觉得真实的他如此恶劣不堪，对他心生厌恶了呢？  
“我…”斑张了张口，突然有些后怕起来，本来是想要狠狠射进去的打算竟然有些退缩了。他耸然间停下所有声音和动作，因为这理智回归的突如其来，酒醉的晕眩和心悸感反而比之前更让他想要作呕，连腰腿都软了下去。  
“斑…恩，斑？”柱间似乎也察觉到了男人的不对劲。但他想歪到了另一个地方，“别、别再…那样弄了！”  
之前斑强迫他自己握住那里不让射，折磨得他够呛，逼着他主动用身体去迎合欲望简直是……太过羞耻难堪了。而且体内那根还一点不配合，就等着柱间用身体主动摩擦套弄释放欲望，简直是裹着蜜糖外壳的毒药一般。  
稍等了等，确实没有新的恶劣动作出现，这时候柱间才惊讶地感觉到，斑用手捂住了双眼，他不由得睁大双眼，怎么竟然。  
“你这是…哭了么。”柱间百思不得其解，现在这个状况想哭的人明明是我才对，不对，刚刚被欺负的过火的时候，确实被逼出了几滴生理性的泪水，但现在……  
一丝哽咽声从斑的喉间咏叹出来，察觉到的柱间吓得赶忙用手去搂住那人，“怎么了？怎么了？”  
宇智波没有答话，可两个人的欲望都还僵持在原地，气氛简直尴尬的突破天际。  
柱间等了又等，斑还是没有给出回应。他不由得抽动了下嘴角，轻声提议道：“不然换我来？”  
斑听到这句一瞬间没了声音，然后在柱间无奈又带点宠溺的眼神里默默认真而又乖巧地点了点头。  
“但是不要在这里了，我感觉身体脏脏的（蹭长满苔藓的墙蹭的）。”  
不知他又说错了什么，这次斑把头低的更深了。

坐进回公寓的车内之前，柱间前前后后把两个人的衣装都检查了至少两三遍，确保无辜司机不会被他俩放浪的印记闪瞎眼睛，便拉着斑的手一起迈腿走向了后座。  
“你们兄弟感情还挺好。”司机朝他俩扬扬下巴，收获了斑的撇头无视和柱间憨厚的笑容。  
报上地址之后，柱间说了句“麻烦了”就开始转头看向坐在身边的人。  
斑的表现让柱间完全不理解，但至少在那么胡闹之后愿意跟他乖乖回家了，这是好事。但为保险起见他不敢放开对方的手，生怕他再逃。而且，莫名的直觉告诉柱间，斑也希望他这么牵着自己。  
后腰还是有些酸软，不符合生理构造的地方被插入之后留下的余韵让他有些不好受，被迫叫停的欲望此刻在裤子内绷紧，柱间强迫忽略这些奇妙的种种，想要跟斑说说话。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？如果空腹喝那么多，头晕也是正常的。”  
“……”  
“酒钱该是付了吧，这里离公寓比较远，不过如果欠着，明天咱们再来补上。”  
“……”  
“斑，你睡着了吗？”  
“喝醉酒的人可要照顾好了，回去给他弄点养胃的东西吧。”司机也好心地插了句嘴，柱间点头连连称是。  
他的声音因为刚才的激烈情••事和怕被别人撞破的紧张度搞得有些嘶哑，但仍然体贴地保证这段不算短的路程上，送他们回家的师傅不觉得无聊。  
而自始至终宇智波斑都没有回同行的两人任何一句话。  
“小伙子你该不会是感冒了，听声音可像要生病，别光顾着照顾兄弟，回去也要给自己弄点热乎的喝喝，这季节温差大，多保重身体要紧。”  
柱间眨眨眼，脸有些红地道谢，不由得更为用力地捏了捏斑的手掌，他已经想好了要是斑睡着了，他就把他或抱或背上楼去，然后再去清理那些…那些在身体里的东西。  
“好。”而当他在这么回应的时候，斑突然用力捏了捏他的手，并且改换了被握住的姿势，五指分开试探性地磨蹭着柱间的指腹。柱间马上心领神会也把指肚之间的缝隙加大，好让男人有些发凉的指头能和自己的严丝合缝的贴合上。  
柱间扯了一抹大大的笑容转头去看斑自上车后就一直留给自己的后脑勺，惊讶地发现此刻斑把脸对着他，微微俯低，像是准备靠在他肩膀上的动作。  
“呃…”一时间他突然在想自己要不要再把头转回去，被戳破举动的斑估计又要不高兴，他在心里默默乞求斑的动作别停。  
“唉。”一声轻叹过后，有些刺痒的发梢顶弄着他的锁骨和下巴，感受到肩膀上略微一沉，柱间也不由地把脸颊往那人脑顶靠，从刚才起一直烦躁憋闷的内心终于获得了一点点宁静。

一进门，柱间就在思考到底是先给斑做上一锅热粥暖胃好，还是先拉他去把身上的酒味洗掉好。  
这么思索着在脱下外衣和鞋子的时候，不自觉地就放开了斑的手。  
却被果断地用力拉回了手臂，罕见地被提出了今夜的第二个要求，如果第一个是让柱间也尝尝被人压在身下的感觉，那么这第二个倒是让柱间松了口气，“我想洗澡。”  
“好啊，去吧。”  
斑抿了抿嘴唇，下了决心之后吐露了四个字“和我一起”。  
“这个……”不是他不想，但考虑到现在两个人的身体情况，柱间真怕斑一时兴起又按着他要做到满意为止，更何况他原本想一个人清理后穴留在内的东西，有斑在反而放不开手脚。  
“柱间，”斑唤着他的名字，伸手把自己的腰带摘了下来，“你要是不同意，我现在就把你扒光，我脑子清醒得很，不会对你做什么的。”  
既然斑都这么开口了，扭扭捏捏地反而惹人生厌，柱间点点头，算是被斑捋着手臂往浴室拽着走。  
湿热的空气随着蒸腾不已的热度弥漫开来，两个大男人都弃了这公寓里配套的浴缸，准备淋浴一番。湿漉漉的发丝静静的贴在脸旁，这让宇智波家的长子看起来比刚才嚣张恶劣的样子无害得多，而柱间则在一旁尴尬地维持着一股半蹲半坐的姿势，迟迟没有沾水。

光着精瘦的上半身，下半身的风光让他忍不住脸红，因为没有什么能及时处理身体的道具，柱间算是把内裤胡乱塞在那里，堵住液体的外流。  
想着万一回来斑已经睡得不省人事了，怎么处理都好，但现在，在另一个人面前自己去弄那里，这让他回想起刚刚在深巷处每次做不到让斑满意就会被刻意狎弄的羞耻瞬间，以及身体摩擦时产生得高热。释放过几次在车上还半硬着的欲望这时候又莫名抬头，简直…简直是……柱间突然对自己是个男人这种设定感到悲哀。  
他真的不是淫乱不堪的人，至少在与斑重逢之前真的不是，但身体现在又是怎么回事。不上不下的用毛巾裹住下体（不管是早就挺立起来的前方，还是被内裤堵住的后方），就呆站在那儿暗自消沉着。

宇智波斑用手撑在浴室的洗手台上，手指微微拧动头发，洗去汗渍。眼神不时微瞟一下在那边如热锅蚂蚁一般坐立难安的柱间，不管是下颌、脖颈、颈窝还是手臂、大腿腰侧，那上面都有他舔舐嗫咬过的痕迹。  
很是惑人的样子，唇间还偶尔轻叹一下偶尔嘟囔两句，也不知这人现在到底在想什么。  
反正吃都吃了，他和柱间谁也不能让时间倒流不是？  
况且，那人刚刚一直没有放开他的手。  
他心底盘旋着的怕被厌弃的心情也随着温和有力的手掌被安抚了最终安全落地，身为直男的心上人默许他所做的一切，而不是出手把他打个半死，这本来应该是值得高兴的一件事，但不知为何斑突然觉得还是更喜欢今夜之前把他好好按在床上仔细用身体研磨他的男人，而不是现在就算裸体相对，也只剩下无措和慌乱的消沉分子。  
柱间的第一次，本该为了以后相处更为浪漫开心些才对的。  
男人和男人之间没有血脉和子嗣的联系，要是身体欲望都没了，难不成指望那点好感过一辈子？连他这个弯的都不能保证自己做得到，更何况柱间。  
在心底暗叹酒醉误人的斑想到这，猛地把覆在肩膀上的毛巾用手一拽，往池边一扔。  
“过来，我帮你看看。”  
这句话让柱间只觉得脸更加的燥热了。  
“不，不用，斑你快点把自己弄好，我…我不着急。”  
连连摇头的举动再次触动了他的神经。  
“别婆婆妈妈的，你自己会弄个鬼。”  
清理后穴这种事，真说起来，宇智波斑也不是太在行，毕竟在这之前他只让柱间一个从后面碰了他，但好歹比这个不懂装懂的要好上不少。再说，除了第一回，柱间也没给他添过这样的麻烦，他才不是为这件事暗暗搓火才趁着撒酒疯在柱间身体里泄了两次。  
如果那个人也在乎我，他怎么会不想呢。对于柱间的过分体贴，斑总是困惑和生气的。  
斑让柱间自己选，是撑着墙壁让他弯腰帮他，还是侧坐在洗手池，和斑一起面对面地动手清理。  
或多或少都诡异。  
柱间扁扁嘴，最后还是选了面对面，毕竟背后什么的，他总是会想起之前被侵入的力道和方式。  
所以，当斑和他自己的手指都撑在那里，引导着莲蓬头喷洒热水进去的时候，他很难控制住燥热的身体被类似于失禁一样的感觉刺激而不断抖动，略带无辜地低头看确实只是做着正当工序的爱人。  
“斑，斑。差不多了，不然让我自己来。”柱间咬牙建议着，感觉到男人的手指屈起逆着水流往更深处抠挖，忍不住吁了一口气。  
斑没理会他，右手仍旧继续动作着，可柱间觉得他离自己的下腹部太近了些，差点碰到那沉甸甸的东西。忍不住动着腰往后躲，怕弄脏了斑。宇智波此刻做的却与千手背道而驰，他舔了舔下唇，用另一只手捉着柱间的身前要害，并用指腹蹭了蹭欲望顶端。  
“……！”光是视觉效果就让柱间浑身血液又冲向头顶，他喘息着说了两句“别”，不舒服地挣动下，斑的呼吸氤氲着四周，最终随着摩擦，让更为湿热的腔室包裹住了柱间越来越肿胀的欲望，开始舔食起口中的东西。  
雄性的欲念和缭乱的呼吸融合在一起，让柱间忍不住眼前一片眩晕。  
前后都被侍弄，这让他手足无措，心底却希望眼前人别停。  
万恶淫为首，他现在才知道这句话的含义。

所以当斑把他含得快要到达顶峰，却抽离嘴巴的时候，那人趴伏在瓷砖地上，转过头对他说“柱间，进来”的时候，他可以说是不受控制般地握紧对方的脚踝。在淋漓水声四溅的环境里，学着之前在自己身上肆意的人的样子，忘情摆弄起爱人。  
在最后的高潮来临之时，柱间不得不抱紧怀里人的肩膀叹息一句，确实……没有那层橡胶，要舒服得太多太多。宇智波斑终于在折腾了一圈后沉沉睡去，乖乖的样子让他心生怜惜。  
就从那天以后，柱间发现他们的性生活才真正开始多姿多彩了起来。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

*第七章

“……咳。”千手柱间掩饰般地又端起红酒，像是躲避什么突如其来的东西一样在沙发上动了动腰跨。  
听到他发声，牧羊犬在洗手间探出一个头，发现不是在找自己，就又把身体缩了回去。  
停了半刻，柱间侧头看了眼被撂下的厚重窗帘估计此刻做些什么也不会被奇怪的人看见，忍不住伸手解开了皮带的搭扣，沿着布料和皮肤的缝隙，将手指探进去抚弄起阴茎。  
“唔。”他的头发比那时候还要长，因为情动抬高了颈子，原本别在耳后的部分滑散而下。  
斑总是喜欢用手指缠绕穿插进他的长发的。  
“斑，斑。”他唤着伴侣的名字，安抚着自己。  
手机震动的声音来得不合时宜，但看到屏幕上来电的字样，让柱间不得不暂缓下动作，按下了接听。  
“柱间，我到了。”  
比年轻时候更为低沉好听的嗓音，带着十足十的诱惑力。  
“哦、哦，怎么样？”他听着那人的声音穿过电流和冰冷的机器从大洋彼岸的另一端传来，心中皆是柔软。  
“还不错，我刚进房间。  
“就算那边是夏天也注意温差啊。”  
“比起在冬天的你，我这边完全没必要担心的吧。”  
虽然是毫无意义的对话，但他们都甘之如饴。  
聊了一会，斑突然这么说“柱间，我想你。”  
他本来都停下了欲念，听斑这么开口腰部只觉得一阵颤抖，竟然有了要射精的渴望。  
“你那边是早晨吧……”  
他怎么会不知道爱人的暗示句。  
“那又怎么样，你那边是深夜。为什么你不睡觉那么干脆地就接起来了？”  
该死的敏锐。  
“柱间，我熟悉你所有的声音，你现在在干嘛？”  
“……我也在想你。”  
“那我们就算是彼此彼此了。”该死，那轻笑的声音异常好听。  
“柱间，把裤子解开。我那里也好想你。”  
“这是邀请，还是调戏？”千手柱间感觉自从斑的声音萦绕耳边，身体的燥热便越来越明显，他忍不住补了句：“你吃过东西了没有。”

顾左右而言他，这是柱间的理智一向快要被欲望完全侵蚀前所做的习惯性掩饰。  
斑听着电话那头的人略微沙哑的声音说着没营养的话，换上了一副了然的表情，他舔舔嘴唇没回应柱间，而是把手机从耳边转移到了腰胯附近。  
皮带扣解开的声响，裤链缓缓拉下的声音就这么在柱间的耳旁和着无线电不时细碎传来。  
这让远隔千里之外的男人喉头一紧，捏住机器的手指加重了力道。  
隔了一会，又有一阵类似衣服摩挲的声响，“唔…”  
斑或轻叹或喘息的声音比刚刚交谈时要小不少，所以……他肯定还是把话筒抵在了动作中的部位。  
深知爱人情欲习惯的花店老板，已经脑补出这样一幅画面，斑把外装敞口解开，贴身的黑色衬衫已经被卷至胸前，头发可能被撩至肩膀一侧，整个肩背一高一低，大概会用脸颊侧压着一边肩头，一只手持着机器一只手在拨弄欲望的中心……  
柱间吞咽了下，这样的节奏，斑是想让他接过主动权的。  
清了一下嗓子，他已经从靠坐在沙发，变成类似仰躺着的姿势，充满了然意味的低低笑了声，随着他那声，宇智波斑猛抽一口气的声音从耳边传来。柱间明白斑已经把手机掷于耳边了，估计是为了腾出双手便于动作。  
“柱、柱间……嗯，摸我。”  
果然没错。  
斑想要的是被彻彻底底的侵染与玩弄。  
电话另一头的斑停下手中动作，右手虚覆在乳头上方，只能让那里感觉到手掌热度隔空传过。另一只手则放在自己的胯骨上，茧子摩挲着腰侧边，模仿着爱人最爱抚弄他时的力道。  
“你有领带吗？”  
“唔嗯…”  
“有的话，把它解下来乖乖绑住自己的眼睛。”  
爱人的嗓音一向是比较上扬活力的，此刻却学了他的样子压低故作低沉，带着不可明说的情色。  
斑欣喜地回了一声低叹，把胸前的手挪至脖颈，将已被松弄的领带结扯得更开了些，佯装推拒道，“可、可不可以不要…”  
“呵，你说呢。”  
“…柱间，哈啊。”  
自从这个单纯的人被自己调教成情场高手，斑就觉得只要柱间发出那种略带轻蔑又诱惑他的语气，他就忍不住浑身发软，回想起沉甸甸的性器将自己抵弄到欲仙欲死的力道，还有男人汗水洒踏在自己身上时的热度，这只让他想要一场抵死缠绵的欲望更为汹涌。  
“现在，把衬衣撩高，我是从腋窝顺着你的肋骨从上而下地摸你的。”  
斑配合着男人的话语仿着柱间的动作，摆弄着自己的身体，“…现在，用力掐住它们。”  
胸前的敏感尖端从摩挲化为瞬间的掐捏，身体产生了的痛感迅速化为强烈的性欲，他忍不住发出一声被扼住喉咙般的惊喘。  
斑已经乖乖听话地在眼睛周围系上领带，黑暗的缘故，体感和听觉反而灵敏得惊人，他欢喜的接收着每道指令，甚至比命令人提示的方式出手还要狠，将自己的身体决绝摆弄着。  
“嗯，柱间...柱间，想要。”  
“呼，斑你感觉舒服吗？”沉重的喘息声顺着听筒传过来。  
斑在漆黑之中想象着那人就在眼前。  
“是的，舒、舒服。”他点头应和着。  
“现在我要舔你的手腕处，就是你过去总爱戴着手套部分露出的边沿。”  
斑会意地提起左臂，凑到嘴边，“一下，两下，现在是咬了。”  
用自己的唇齿舔湿和啃啮手腕，留下道道红痕，间歇处他还会抗议下，“别、别光玩这里啊。”  
“确定？”  
这句话声音如此清晰，简直就像柱间站在他身边一样。  
“啊啊！唔......我要你，快点！”  
柱间听着斑完全被淬染情欲的高呼，小腹一紧，心里暗骂了一句。  
“扩张什么的，完全没必要了吧，我想，你现在已经湿了？”  
“哈啊…没、没有。”  
“撒谎。我现在紧紧握着你的那根，另一只手手指已经摸到了，你湿的厉害的两处，是男人居然还会分泌这些，你真是欠干。”  
斑闻言一手上下撸动着阴茎，并且在感到舒服的瞬间猛地用力挤压停滞下来，模仿着柱间不让他快活时的力道，将拇指食指轻蹭着铃口，折磨得身前那根不上不下地吊着。  
而与此同时右手食指中指探向穴口，抠挖和探入感觉着吞吐和内里的压迫，激动得都快站不直身子，他微微向后退抵着墙屈膝而立，粗喘和呻吟不断传达给另一个人。  
“啊！痛。”  
柱间一听，赶忙坐起身，手也不再抚着自己那处，他担心斑伤到自己，斑在性事上一向没轻没重，这让沙发上的男人顿时有些着急。  
“斑！”  
“柱间，唔嗯…你现在要是敢停下来。我回、回去就敢做得你下不来床，我说到做到。”  
“咳，好吧。现在把手指弄湿。”  
斑听话地把身下那两根指头拔了出来，复塞进嘴里舔弄，品尝着自己下体隐秘处的滋味，间或发出一点点吸吮舔舐的声响，透过话筒传递给了担心着他的爱人，“…舌尖沿着手指长度舔，到手掌接连处时候微微抵向上膛。对，你喜欢这样。”  
隔了十几秒后，声音再次传来，“已经…完全舔湿了吗。”  
“唔啊、嗯嗯。”嘴唇被塞住是没法完整回话的，但这确实是肯定的意思。  
“拔出它们，我要吻你了。”  
“啊哈。”斑顺从地用两根手指夹着舌头往外拉扯，模仿着可能被另一张嘴叼住往口腔里带的力度，握住欲望的手又开始不自觉地撸动起来。  
柱间，柱间，柱间…一时间他的脑海里全是恋人吮吻抚摸他的样子，恍惚地竟不知身在何处了。  
“闭着眼睛能找到滑溜溜的东西吗？”  
“唔…”  
“斑，去摸到能润滑你自己的东西，然后慢慢放松身体……”  
“我要准备进去了。”

听到这句的时候，斑不可避免地喜叫出声，手指放开了舌头，先是狠狠掐弄了下自己的腰侧，又重新夹上乳首用力气掐捏揉搓。  
身体却乖乖地在晃动中支起身子，小心翼翼地在一片黑暗中寻找浴室的方向，他记得那里是绝对有洗手液或者沐浴乳的。  
不够。不够。不够。再放肆一些再疯狂一些。  
他在心底对柱间嘶吼着，终于在隔了一阵子之后摸到了洗手台。  
撞上柜子发出了声响，一直关注着他动向的爱人当然瞬间就意识到了这声。  
“斑？”  
“柱间。”他回应着那个人，摸到了可以按下的地方，果断往手上挤了些，衣衫异常凌乱地靠在洗手台边沿，哑着嗓子回道，“唔，洗手液…找、找到了。”  
“好，拿它抵用一下好了。”  
斑往手上挤了点那发着柠檬香的粘稠液体，一手撑在台上，一手把液体毫不留情地在穴口处涂抹晕染着。  
“慢慢揉着肛口附近...慢一些。做的很好。”  
他被柱间夸赞了，快乐得让他再次轻哼，像是回应男人的鼓励。  
“现在，食指和中指沾着那个猛地捅进去！”  
“唔...啊啊啊！”  
“斑，我现在抱紧了你的肩。压住你不让你颤抖得过分。”  
“哈啊！哈啊！”听男人这么说，斑抄起另一只手在胸前环绕抓紧了另一侧的肋下，用几乎是碾压的力道。  
“柱间！”  
“你的小穴真精神啊，一跳一跳地紧紧咬着手指不放呢。”  
事实也的确如此，斑感受着自己滑腻的两指指腹被内里的软肉肆意拖拽碾压，只能发出重重的喘息。  
“嗯嗯...柱、柱间...再向上点，向上。”  
听筒里男人的呼吸也越来越沉重，“不行，再伸进一个指头。”  
“呀！”斑补进又一根手指，并随着男人的话语命令“现在不规则地打转，用指甲抠弄边缘”而行动着，不断用自己的手指挑逗欺负穴内的各个敏感点。  
他能感觉到全身敏感带都在渴求着恋人的触碰，一直喘息吟叫口水也打湿了下巴，斑配合着手指的玩弄晃动腰肢，想象着自己紧贴着爱人的身体，摩挲着渴望更重更深地戳刺。  
“别、别玩了，快点顶我。”  
他甚至忘了这是在通电话，恍惚间觉得男人就在身边。  
轻笑声传过来，斑也懒得想男人是在笑什么，他恍惚间用双腿和臀部磨蹭着圆边洗手台的棱角，暗自想象那是另一个人身体。于是放荡的摇摆着下体，勾引般的磨蹭着。  
“如你所愿。”  
这四个字一出，斑立刻感激地大叫。  
“嗯…啊啊！…哈啊啊！”他把手指捅进更深处，顺着肠壁摸到了内里略微胀痛的区域，紧咬嘴唇后用力以指腹摩擦着，“啊...柱间，柱间，顶到了....我要、要——啊，啊哈！”似乎觉得还是不够竟屈起指端，用指甲继续戳弄那处该死的敏感点，不断施加刺激，伴随着重重磨碾了一圈后所施加的力道，乳白色的液体终于从身前射出，洒落在瓷砖地上。  
耳边是男人在另一头的嘶吼声，不时唤着他的名字。“斑，斑。”  
很明显另一个人也达到了顶峰。  
释放过后身体醴红的宇智波放弃一般地歇靠在洗手台上，对着耳边的手机说了一句：“柱间，你果然是最棒的没错。”  
听到他的褒美，低吼声告诉斑，他的男人也在另一头完美释放了。  
“等过了最开始接风的这两天晚餐聚会，我要和你视频聊天，给我乖乖地管好你那东西，别自己一个人再偷吃哦。”  
回应他的是对方在听筒上模拟亲吻声所发出的一声温柔的声响。  
斑勾起嘴角，同样回应了一声。

释放完，柱间没来得及把自己清理干净就沉沉睡去。  
这一天发生过的事和遇到的人，让他的情感起伏，过去那些挥不去的过往也随之入梦。

他好像回到了那一天。  
回到了宇智波斑还把他当做是“前辈光崎”的时候。  
不光如此，也是他千手柱间、宇智波斑和漩涡水户第一次三人会面的当年。  
若记得没错，梦中场景是约莫在演武场接受到斑帮助后的第一年零三个月左右之后的秋天，比现在寒冷的冬日还要早那么些时候。

军事院校的纪律当然和普通的完全不同，这里的院生鲜少有能够独立外出行动，自我支配的假期，基本上一年中也只有新年和建国日的时候能勉勉强强拼凑成不到30天的休息日。  
已是深秋。  
柱间21岁的生日匆匆略过。  
这没什么，他原本也不是那种时时刻刻盘算着自己相关时日的类型，不过水户突然打电话说，要跨越两个城镇间的距离，带上礼物惊喜来为他贺生。  
女孩的声音好听又明媚，在公共电话的另一端说着就在大概两天后能抵达的句子，嘱托他一定要来接人，不然人生地不熟的也不知如何安排住宿的好。

家族世交美丽大方的长女来找打小旧相识的朋友相聚，还那么热情地说着准备好礼物的话，一向不善于拒绝他人好意的柱间自然连连称好，仅比假期早了一天的时间冲突也不是什么大不了的事，水户到达的大概时间是傍晚，只要他手脚够麻利，翻出院墙接回人安排妥帖，省去一顿晚饭和晚练的时间也没什么不可。  
虽然……他原本定好的计划是和班里几个朋友一起去爬旁边的鹤山，野外烧烤准备郊游的。  
但是，怎么也不好驳了女孩子面子不是吗？  
柱间在兄弟们推推搡搡的过程中好脾气的告饶，说漏嘴后的苦笑着，所有男人都调侃着他居然早有“娇妻”在怀，那时候的他梳着不太流行的齐刘海，样貌也介于少年和青年之间，完全看不出有多大男性魅力。所以身边朋友们都或多或少有点看乐子似的调侃他，让他说出女生更多的私人细节。  
柱间连忙摆手摇头解释，不不不，那只是从小长大的好朋友。你们可别乱说，坏人家清誉。  
还清誉呢，你是穿越过来的人吗？  
难道不是更好？！居然还有“青梅竹马”加成这种设定啊！  
你这艳福对象到底长得正不正点？  
有没有照片什么的啊拿出来看看啊，无图无真相。  
这之类的对话此起彼伏，柱间连连叫苦。  
哪有什么艳福啊！终于逼得老实人往后退了两步提高了些嗓音。  
好像……撞到了什么人。

一回头。  
“啊，是你啊。”柱间搔搔脸，有些尴尬，低他一届被柱间认为待人比较冷淡，可能莫名看自己不太顺眼的学弟，抱着手臂就安静立于他身后。  
也不知到底听了多久。  
很奇怪，原本柱间以为他们会因为那次协同对战成为朋友的，可对方总是在和他视线相对之后，就默默抿唇不理人。  
这老让柱间有种被拒绝的意思，日子久了也就自然而然的放任不管了，虽然有一点很奇怪，就是他觉得每次到了除训练外的私人时间，似乎总是能看到这个发型嚣张的人出现在自己四周范围内呢。  
“额……”  
“喂喂！还有蘑菇锅饭哦，帮你点了啊。”  
“好。”  
“你过来自己拿啊，大男人怎么爱吃这种素食，肉啊，红烧肉丸子什么的才是宝物啊。”  
他微微朝着学弟礼貌地颔首一笑，转身往同伴那里走去，那男人一直紧捏着臂膀的颤抖手指，被柱间当做是很寻常的个人习惯动作而完全忽视掉了。

在梦里的时间总是错乱的，忽然他就从食堂的位置转换成了那晚翻越而过的墙围之上，梦中的他仅仅是瞬间怔弄了下，就顺着原本的姿势一跃而落，完美地轻松着地。  
柱间利用着良好的夜视能力轻松化解了那些夜巡的紧迫盯人，自少年时期就接受的魔鬼训练在此时此刻才算真正派上了用场，可这一次和曾经经历的不同，他强迫自己的身子往院墙外高耸的古树上看，却始终没有找到想要捕寻的身影。  
稍一走神，场景又切换了。  
面前的水户一脸惊喜，出于习惯般的向他投来一个大大的微笑，还没有踏过双十年岁的她眼神清澈朝着柱间快步走来，那几乎是一个投入怀中的姿势，用来挽住他的手臂的动作只将将进行到一半，就被他本能地后退一步躲开了。  
虽然是在他们升上高校之前彼此都非常熟悉的习惯动作，可不再年少的男人并不愿重复曾经的桥段。  
“柱间，你来接我啦。”  
即便扑空，女人依旧笑着和他搭话，直到他身后站着的人捏紧了柱间的手腕覆在耳边说了句悄悄话，水户才从温婉动人的表情切换成了诡异又略带狰狞的瞪视。  
柱间从没有看到过女人这样的表情。  
那不太像水户，反倒是有点像……  
“前辈，早点带着她去安排的住处比较好，不然可能瞒不住教官太久。”  
曾经的柱间听到这声提醒是异常惊诧和犹疑的，而现今梦中的千手却微微勾起嘴角，他反手一扣擒住了那人的手腕，异常温和地回了声“好”。  
梦里的人竟让他看不太清容貌的细节，但眼底里的温暖却让柱间无法忽视。  
“柱间，这人是谁。”  
女人语气中充满了困惑。  
接下来的一切跟当年发生的大相径庭。  
“我的学…我的爱人。”他实话实说，即便是在梦中也不愿说谎。  
“你撒谎，不会的。”  
“水户，你听我说。”  
突然一声哽咽，二十多岁模样的水户泪流满面。  
“柱间，你不能爱上他！”  
“他的家人亲手害死了你父亲，你竟然还敢说你爱他？！”  
“我——”  
“柱间哥，一切都来不及了。”  
哭泣的红发女人抬起头居然变成了漩涡新掘那张化着精致妆容却冷漠异常的脸。  
“柱间…”  
身边人按住了他的肩膀。  
原本那双凌厉的眸子所在的地方化成了斑驳淋漓的窟窿，被生生挖去的空框边沿血肉模糊，狰狞到不堪。  
一只苍白的手端着什么伸了过来，递上一对血淋淋的眼球。  
“你看柱间，我和泉奈一样了。”  
“！！！”

“啊！”冬日里的惊醒总是伴着冷汗与突如其来的寒冷，更何况他睡在沙发上四周除了一件外套什么也没披盖上。  
新房客似乎被他这声惊喝吓了一跳，汪汪大叫了几声，在男人投掷过来的目光中默默又将吠叫声咽下，转换成了讨好的呜咽。  
而千手柱间只是用双手捧住了脑袋，把脸深深埋进了指缝里。  
这个不详的梦魇似乎在提醒他，曾经的业债还远远没有结束。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记一次日常的电话play…


	8. Chapter 8

*第八章

与初时睡得安稳后又被梦魇惊醒的柱间不同，挂断电话后的宇智波斑将手机随处一放，默默走向了淋浴口，就这么维持着衣衫半解的状态接受着水滴掉落皮肤与衣装之上的感觉，性欲只被满足了一次，其实还远不够能让他填饱肚子的程度，顶多算是开胃菜，但考虑到接下来还有些公事要办，自然需要冷水浴一下保持清醒的头脑才是。  
他慢慢解着那些衣物，昂起头闭上眼，感受着水滴洒落在额头和面颊上的点点沁凉，呼吸着四周潮湿的空气。  
斑一直不太喜欢雨。  
虽然这也不代表他就更偏好晴日。  
但柱间对于自然造物者的所有天然恩赐都心怀感激热爱，这点或多或少地影响到了斑。

解决掉当年性命攸关的事件后，斑一直恐惧柱间与他的关系终会因事情终结而画上句点，他俩之间谈不上谁对不起谁，上一辈的恩怨纠葛已经被二代子嗣完美继承，就算本身再怎么不情愿，他们其中的任何一个都不好与家人撕破脸皮，更何况本质来说，斑与柱间都是极看重家庭的。  
多可笑，他们不会再真正意义娶妻生子组建家庭了，但斑始终记得柱间在那次爆破时紧紧捏住他的手，说/若这是生命最后的一天，真希望我们不是在这破旧的汽车报废厂的废铁堆里，听着这倒霉东西滴答滴答响个没完，我们该站在海边安静的教堂门口，你看着我苍老的脸，我看着你雪白的头发，就这么宁静平和地度过最后生命的一分钟。/  
/在神的鉴证下，让爱成为永恒。/  
那时候斑仍不忘扫他的兴，低笑着调侃他/你是刚读完一堆没营养浪漫小说的青少年吗？/  
柱间抿了抿嘴不乐意斑到了这种生死关头，都不配合他略显庸俗的小浪漫，结果生闷气的脸微微鼓起却扯动到了弹片造成的外伤，瞬间疼得泄了气，只剩下口头不时哼上一两声，低头别扭地更加捏紧斑的手指以示对爱人的不满。  
斑觉得有趣，竟忘记了死亡所带来的恐惧，很想戳戳他。  
/柱间，你听外面雷声的轰鸣，这还会是个雨天，和我当初重遇你的时候一模一样。/  
斑把最想说的话咽回喉间，安静地感受着爱人的呼吸和心跳。  
斑内心低喃着，可惜，雨水浇灭不了炸弹。不然我真想和你在这么违背常识的地方也好好的纠缠，我想和你放下这些重新开始，我们去看海边那个老女人养的傻猫，你总说它像我；我们去爬我读到的那本地质杂志上活火山，感受岩浆迸发的热度，就像生命之中生与死摩擦的每个瞬间一样；我们去找一栋老房子，布置进你喜欢的绿植我喜欢的复古家具，可以养上两条狗或者别的什么，什么都好；我们可以把射击和格斗当做一种爱好，而不是安身立命的手段，偶尔在一片空地上过上两招，精疲力竭之后以天为盖地为庐肆意享受蓝天与绿草的…………  
“柱间……”  
“柱间？你听到什么没有。”  
奇怪的声响。  
两个男人都听到了陷落与摩挲的声音。  
从头顶的不远处传来。  
一瞬间就是眼前一黑，目眩神迷的冲击刺激和巨大的塌陷震动。  
原来。  
炸弹不只一个。  
等意识瞬间领悟过来，斑能感觉到那个人放开了他的手，转而抱住了他的肩背把他死死挡在了身下。  
非常浓郁的血的味道，巨大无比的爆炸声响，柱间近在咫尺的脸庞、额头与下巴上鲜明的汗滴。  
那是斑沉入黑暗之前，所能记得的所有的东西。  
这样做你就原谅我了吧。  
泉奈的事，对不起。  
……  
他好像听到了男人这样说，甚至报上了一个地点，却又好像什么都没有听清，什么都没有听到。  
他只能听到男人胸腔有力的心跳声，之后便陷入了无边的黑暗。

那之后很长一段时间，斑的脑袋都受撞击和炸弹冲击波的影响总是嗡然轰鸣，只要一回想起那日发生的事，斑就会觉得后脑疼痛不已。  
等他完全清醒过来，斑意识到这已经是离他们遭遇那次袭击将近20天后的时候了。  
宇智波斑躺在病床上，看着那些与他的生命丝毫无关的人在这间病室进进出出，拿着那些精密的仪器和管子每每靠近他，那句你们有没有见过柱间，柱间在哪里的话被他咬紧嘴唇没有问出口。  
脑震荡，胸骨断裂，指骨挫伤，肩胛骨……总之没有一处是致命伤。  
可斑的伤恢复得越快，他就越绝望。

说来可笑，那时候就像个真正死人一样瘫倒在床榻间安静养伤的斑，晚上每每都会梦到20岁的或者更为年幼时期的自己，年轻的宇智波指着梦中人的鼻子尽情嘲笑，说他是个被男人蒙了心智，不明黑白是非的懦夫。  
斑也终于在某一次的梦境中，对那个自己倾诉，是的，对，所以你能不能告诉我柱间在哪里，他活着，还是说他已经死了。  
回应他的是年轻自己的消弭，仍旧没人能给他答案。  
从那次梦境中醒过来的斑第一次阔别已久的痛苦出声，他叼着无用的布料强迫压抑哀恸的哭嚎，浑身颤抖得不成样子。可他得活着，他得养好身体去赌那万分之一的可能性。赌柱间还活着，他还能回到自己身边。

斑回忆起柱间最后说的话，竟然是提到了泉奈。  
他没想到，就算到死，柱间都觉得泉奈比起他来说对斑更为重要。  
那个人宣判了这一点，甚至都不给斑申辩的机会。  
斑和柱间心中都极爱重曾经把自己将养长大的家，爱他们的父母，爱他们的兄弟。  
斑一直觉得他和柱间能够相互理解爱慕是因为他们足够得相似。  
但是，这是他有生以来第一次如此厌恶自己和柱间身上令人齿冷的雷同。斑明白如果真要在亲情与爱情上择一，他和柱间都会毫不犹豫地选择前者。可柱间不知道，那个拼了命护住他的人没有明白，斑会选择家人，但要是柱间会脱离开他的生命，宇智波斑更倾向于宁愿他俩一起死了，好过一人独活。  
千手佛间死了。  
我的泉奈也死了。  
柱间柱间，你不该让我知道泉奈被你偷藏在那个老人家中，虽然他不记得我了，虽然他没有了眼睛，可他好好地活着，你不该让我知道。  
你不该报出这个地方，你该藏着这个秘密，回到我身边。  
你不能这么对我。

这份惴惴不安孤注一掷的惶惑心情与行尸走肉般的麻木僵硬，直至他再见到千手柱间的瞬间才重新让斑活转回来。  
对，没错。我们就该亏欠彼此，不死不休。  
他的眼睛终于有了光亮，甚至病态的在见到柱间的一瞬间就想扒光那个人。  
直到斑发现了柱间右腿的创伤，发现他的爱人因为这遗憾永远脱下了警服。  
那是将近五个多月后的日子，斑一直怀揣着这个男人或生或死的臆想四处奔波打探，终于得知柱间即将归来的消息后，斑的生命像是全然被希望的火花点亮，他想要抱住柱间想要和他亲吻彼此想要确认他和他都仍然好好地活着，他想告诉柱间，“我知道这很自私，但我们不能因为父亲们的事就这么算了。我不能，所以你也休想。”   
初打听到消息的时候，斑始终不信柱间什么话也没有留给他，就跟着漩涡家的女人去了高级医院隐蔽疗养的这种说法。  
那不像柱间，不像他。  
所以如果不是当面问一问，他怎么都不会相信。

可当斑面对这个因为身体问题就规避了他的长发男人，斑才知道什么叫做爱恨两难。  
我想说我根本不在乎这些，只要你活着，斑简直想拎着这人领子朝他怒吼，可柱间明显不那么想。  
与之相对应的，就是他们两个再难轻易亲昵如初。  
“宇智波斑，你冷静点，你不希望柱间瘸了只能靠拐杖走路就不要再捣乱了！”  
他不理那种刺耳的说法，尽管想要一枪爆掉那男人的头，反正在柱间心里斑估计自己也老是扮演着一厢情愿一意孤行的角色，他不怕，他想要对这个男人说的话实在太多太多了，那些厚重复杂的情感压迫着他的心脏和血液，让他总是会想要去纠缠那个人。

斑觉得再次见到柱间那天的情景就像老电影一样慢放在他的脑海。

看起来精神还算不错的爱人始终在机场上看台下一动不动地站着，身边是看起来就很不喜欢自己的同事，刚刚喝止了他试图扑向男人的动作。  
明明柱间是斑非常熟悉的、每天每夜都挂在心上的那个人，但当时的那一瞬间，斑突然觉得原来柱间也可以那么陌生。  
那股燃烧灼痛的燥热与心底困惑哀伤的冰冷交织，让他不由得浑身打颤。  
只要那人用和对着无关紧要的人一样的态度对准斑，宇智波家的长子就厌恶和恼火得浑身颤抖。  
那个不知是姓日向还是天向的男人把柱间的行李和背包都递了出去，在意味深长地盯着约几十步路远的斑一阵子过后，非常正式地给柱间行了一个礼，然后转身不留情地撤离。  
“柱间！”他有太多的话想要问出口，却只是这么焦灼地喊着他的名字，只能用目光在男人身上巡视，看他到底伤得重不重，猜测他当初是如何从命悬一线的境地活转回来，从地狱死而复生。  
那副墨镜真的很讨厌，他把柱间温和的眼神遮挡住了。  
长发爱人像是在想着什么，安静了有那么一会之后，终于说：“刚刚天忍的话你别放在心上，我已经好多了。”  
“我知道，我知道，他只是担心你，我也…”斑一直朝他点头。心想为什么柱间不张开手臂只是死死抓着那两个箱子呢，明明他早就做好了拥抱的准备。  
“那就好。”男人的呼吸绵长而温暖，宇智波斑甚至激动得想要抱着他大笑或者瞬间大哭，“那就好，”那人重复着，“这边有个茶餐厅，我口渴了，我们去坐坐，何况我还有话要和你说，斑。”  
“好，好。”他想要过来牵起柱间空着的另一只手，却被对方刻意躲避的动作尴尬得停在半空。  
“在东南角那边，我们过去吧。”  
不得已，他只好跟上了柱间的步子。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*第九章

面对面坐着的时候，斑明显察觉到了柱间的安静，提出有话要说的人明明是柱间，可他该死的太安静了。  
这非常罕见和反常，从确认了恋人关系起，柱间就扮演着爱说个不停的角色，不管是对未来未知事物的憧憬，还是对他们所处现有状况的盲目乐观侃侃而谈，或者是周遭发生的细碎事物，亦或坦率而直接地向斑表达他的赞同与不赞同。  
可以选择的话题太多了。  
反正这家伙总是静不下来的。  
但此刻。  
斑却甚至能听清腕上镶嵌在表盘内的秒针滑过刻度，拨弄时间流转所发出的细碎声响。

说来可笑，他在闲暇相处时一直嫌弃柱间说个不停，故而愿意唱反调刻意噎住这爱交流的傻瓜，可每当柱间真的回归寂静，却总让斑心里莫名不是滋味。  
安静的柱间在斑的印象里，只有缴取目标的瞬间与下定决断的时刻这两者而已。  
耐不住寂寞，嘴里总有说不完的话，怎么看都不擅长以静制动，然而斑内心非常清楚，自家这人其实最擅长的是隐蔽式阻击，一击即中。比起近战来说，柱间更适合不动声色地消灭目标。这和表象看上去的完全相反。  
是的，斑认为他和柱间的相似点中的这一条，在某些时间段曾经最让斑目眩神迷。  
平日里黏糊明快，关键时冷静自持。这才是柱间，才是他真正爱着的人。  
乍看之下，柱间爱用大开大合的路子，身手矫健下手干脆，是近距离搏杀的好手，又爱亲近人很适合配合作战，不管是人还是武器，在那人手里都会被轻易地把控。若拿军事模拟游戏中的东西来作比，把柱间用作先头兵的突袭分子会是不错的选择。  
而斑因待人冷淡高傲更适合单兵作战。不管是爆破布点还是狙击隐藏都相对合乎情理。  
然而，只有他们自己清楚。  
乍看之下最适合的东西往往并不是本真。  
就像皮肉之下的东西，尽褪了去之后只能看到嶙峋凄惨的骨架，不能如愿窥见灵魂的道理一样。  
他们的外在与内里往往是相反的。  
柱间说出的句子，斑心里却明白。  
“你走吧。”  
那人停了很久终于用黑漆漆的墨色镜片对准了斑的脸，下了决心似的诉说着：“去你想去的地方，哪里都好。”  
这句后柱间又恢复到了最初的沉默。

甚至连隔着墨镜对斑的那种隐隐凝视都舍了，侧过头像是对桌上用来点缀气氛的装饰蜡烛颇感兴趣似的，一直紧盯着不放，偶尔会用手指把玩一下火焰，被撩动到疼以后还会勾弄下嘴角。  
像个孩子。  
柱间身上仍有孩童时代所保留下来的、非常不易在成年人身上留存的少有的天真。是斑与柱间唯一一处泾渭分明，能从本质上区分开的特质。斑过早地就主动舍弃了自己的天真。除了天真，其实还有一样，是信任。  
他只信任千手柱间一个。  
其余那些无关痛痒的人活着亦或死了，真的没有所谓。  
因为他毫不在意。  
曾经让他在意过的那些人全都提前撤出了他的生命。  
现在轮到了千手柱间，这让他怎么能允许。

隔着一个餐桌的距离，此时的斑竟很想帮柱间把额头上的碎发认真拨弄。真奇怪。这人说了情侣之间最不该说出的话，用着最天真的举动，让斑连身为爱人作为伴侣的最后一点关注力都从柱间那儿失去了，源头竟然是因为一根破蜡烛，造成的后果更匪夷所思，不仅没有惹毛他，反而让斑的内心愈发柔软起来。  
柱间自始至终都把持着自我，和斑坐在这里的样子看起来就像非常陌生的人只是单纯拼桌共餐一样的情境。  
可他竟一点都不恼火，甚至当发现自己已经变得如此纵容这个人之后，斑都没有要心生怒意的意思。当然了，柱间还活着，他还坐在这里和他一起共餐，就足够斑赞美世间的一切。  
那些温暖又温柔的东西像细细的薄茧将他轻柔地缠绕。  
那些他丢弃的东西又全部回来。  
好的善的美的东西是如何从宇智波家的复仇之子身上遗失剥离的，如今就又如何死灰复燃地回归。只有当柱间在身边，才让斑有这样一种近似于被医治的感觉，才让那个曾经只叫做“斑”的人重新回还而归，只是“斑”。  
不再是为了复仇。  
不再只是为了复仇而活。  
未来。  
如果真的有这种值得期待的东西，柱间，你愿意和我一道……

他也开始走神，直到侍者端来了之前点好的餐品。  
彼此之间顿了顿，柱间仍是在餐布好之后，把斑爱吃的欧培拉往男人所在的方向推了下，斑并没有伸手接过，紧迫盯人的双眸终于调换了视角，看向了那碟甜品，微微卷曲的睫毛轻颤着垂落。  
/护不住了，就想赶我走，留你一个人在这里收拾残局。/  
宇智波斑一向都是两个人中更为直接的那一个，鲜血淋漓的撕破表象，将粉饰太平的脆弱假象尽皆打碎，强拉着千手柱间配合其中，是的，从这段爱情收获之初，他就在戏目里就扮演着这样的角色。可不知道为什么这一回咫尺之近的准确判断与被隔着浓雾盘剥而出的真相，被斑生生地咽回了喉咙里。  
他就那么看着柱间默默为自己摆好了刀叉的位置。  
在长发男人要收手没收手的瞬间，终于回了一声无比清晰的“好”。

收回的衣袖撞上了柱间面前的茶杯，金属袖扣与陶瓷制品碰撞，发出叮的尴尬声响。  
他恶质地将柱间最受不了的东西拿出来当做武器，他不需要男人冠冕堂皇的粉饰，他要的是即使两个人都会觉得疼痛也要无悔走下去的真相。  
/多奇怪，以前这人巴不得他留下来，现在不想走了，反倒开始赶人。/

斑低笑了一声，这个古怪的笑容突如其来，是人都会有些摸不清头脑。  
他要逼着柱间承认，柱间骨子里是和他一样的，只要能和眼前人在一起，连同整个世界都可以抛弃。那些缱绻在内心的东西，遮遮掩掩的怎么行，不如干脆些直截了当些全被放到台面上来的好。  
/柱间，你该明白，一两句不轻不重的话根本结束不了什么。/  
/更何况我怎能次次都如你所愿呢。/这才是他最想对仇人之子说出的话。  
斑盯着那道海浪与贝壳形状的花纹，暗中采取了行动。  
该感激柱间选了这家才对，桌布的长度刚刚好。  
斑轻轻地移动了腿弯和膝盖，将脚尖有意无意地碰触着柱间鞋子边缘，内心涌上这样的判断。  
那家伙没有躲开。  
估计是在发怔。  
或许柱间早就为将要面对激烈对峙、冷嘲热讽、甚至大打出手这三种款式类型的“假想斑”做好了应对策略，但这个非常平静全盘接受甚至说有点漫不经心回应的斑，他完全没有预料到。  
要的就是你的“没料到”。  
出奇才能制胜，斑有着相当的自信。  
他们之间的位置与距离不算近也不算远，近到斑可以感受柱间一瞬间绷紧身体的举动，远到那人竟然在斑把小腿都伸过去摩挲膝盖的时候仍能不改呼吸节奏，甚至连频率都没有乱。  
这反而让斑更加兴致勃勃。  
越难攻克的堡垒才有真正豪夺的必要。  
内心深处斑当然明白柱间是如此的珍惜他，如果生死之时把他护在身下的男人都不算是爱着他的人，那斑觉得这世界上的情爱还真是没什么意思。此刻斑的视线已经完全纠缠在桌布上精致典雅的小图案上，然而掩盖在餐桌桌布之下的举动，却完全不像这样单纯无害。  
他能清楚听到柱间轻咳了声，那很像嗓子被突然卡住后发出的刻意掩饰。  
斑狡黠地用手指捻了一缕蛋糕上的糖霜与咖啡粉，刚想抬头做出舔舐的动作，摆出了然的表情，就被柱间大幅度的撤退连带着桌椅推拉发出的巨大声响止住了动作，长发爱人猛地从餐桌旁站起身来一副全然拒绝差点被吓到跌倒的姿势，截住了宇智波斑全部的思绪。  
好吧，他可没料到这个。  
斑在柱间铁青的脸色中高高扬起了眉。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

*第十章

短暂骚动所造成的声音吸引到了餐厅经理的注意，谦然含笑的中年女人走过来询问他们是不是需要什么帮助，柱间出于礼貌赶忙弃了那副在斑看来一直很碍眼令他牙痒的墨镜，用三根手指轻提着，摆着另只手示意没事接连向女人道歉，并在女人走后默默地把桌椅归位，重新又坐了下来。  
斑忍不住将手肘更靠前地抵住桌子，他想要看柱间的眼睛很久了，斑好似顶级的鉴赏师一般认真地确认绝世珍宝上的细微末节，用视线不断在男人略显苍白虚弱的脸庞上逡巡着，寻找着柱间这次谈话背后隐藏的真实。是头部外伤？鼻骨？眼睛？还是哪里。他一直在找，比起刚才漫不经心的样子要执着得多。  
但他没找到。  
存在在柱间脸上的伤处，只有寥寥几个，靠左上角额头部分有明显受过外伤的暗痕，但已凝固定痂并不值得担心，嘴角处的疤恢复成了几不可见的白道，和柱间不算太过明显新长出的三两点胡渣凝在一处，眼眶与鼻骨并没有什么值得担心的，右颧骨有挫伤后留下的痕迹……就是单纯觉得柱间没什么精神，有些让人不喜的消瘦。  
“……”斑仔细地确认着这一切，直到最后才深深吁了一口气，下了结论。面部没有任何值得太过在意的伤处，尽管如此他还是忍不住心疼。斑把视线重新凝聚到柱间的眼眸上，想要读出这人真正的意图，想要从蛛丝马迹里寻到真相。斑认真地看进男人的眼眸，终于问出了想问的话：“那个人方才提到过…柱间，你的腿到底怎么了。”  
看斑不顺眼的警署同事，还是相对仁慈地替斑梳理出了一条线索，瘸？他当时不过是想要牢牢抱紧柱间的腰背，给他一个紧紧缠绕的不失力道的拥抱而已。  
他戳中了关键，因为柱间一瞬间变得面无表情。  
“没什么大事，天忍夸张了，别放在心上。”  
“让我看看。”  
“这里是餐厅。”  
“让我看看。”  
“……斑，别闹。”  
“我们已经算是分开了，这些都不关你的事，无需太在意。”  
柱间说他不用在意，呵，怎么可能。肺腑之内的火焰缭乱撺弄，他极需要尽快确认柱间的身体状况。可心理上越焦灼表面上维持得就越平静，斑伸手端起那杯红茶吮了一口，岔开了话题：“那老家伙仍不罢休？没想到都被圈禁了还能找到报复你我的手段。”  
“内部的问题，确实是我疏忽了。”柱间见他不再纠缠，也松了口气，“盘踞多年的巨木想要刹那就被连根拔起实在太过困难，党羽和分支明线暗线那人的实力依旧不可小觑。”  
柱间在胸口的衬衣里摸索寻找着什么，斑的疑问很快就得到了答案。  
从成田机场飞往澳洲或者北欧的两张机票，被柱间很郑重地放在了餐桌上，有力的指尖按住那两封往斑这边推移着。  
斑眨眨眼看了看机票又看了看柱间，“这是两张不同地点的票，却在同一天时间里。”  
“是的，你可以选一个相对感兴趣……”  
/柱间，我的忍耐也是有限度的。/  
/你到底怎么了。/  
/我们为什么要在这里说着这些话，而不是一起回家呢…/  
/你该知道比起坐在这我更想紧紧地抱着你，一刻都不愿意松手。/  
/你到底在想什么……/  
很多话都在斑的脑海中盘桓，出口的时候却是最尖锐的一句： “要扮演救世主了？你能斗得过他们，仅仅是警司级别的你，拿什么和他们斗。”  
回应他的只是柱间抿紧了嘴唇，将手指从机票上撤回。  
依旧该死的静默。

“我……会选择和水户订婚，典礼之上，我会和我的朋友一起解决掉那些，做得干净利落不留痕迹。”  
“虢家与风鸟院和漩涡家一向交好，他们会露面的，我们只需‘斩首’即可。”  
压低嗓音的声线流泻进他的耳朵，“你开什么玩笑。”宇智波斑第一次完全收回了之前重逢之喜的心情，紧锁眉头在判断男人说出话的真伪，“你舍得？”  
又是漩涡家。  
斑觉得若自己左胸胸口上鲜血淋漓地刻印着什么，大概就是这三个字。  
亦或除了漩涡外千手这两个字也被刺目地钉在他的心脏上。  
曾经，是因为宇智波田岛冤屈惨死，宇智波家惨遭灭门之祸，田岛留给了他唯一的真相。  
现如今，估计就是因为千手柱间与漩涡水户之间脱离不开的渊源。

宇智波田岛，千手佛间与漩涡广益原是生死相托的兄弟。  
生活于阴影之下不可见光代号“红目”的父亲，坐到了关东住吉会第三把交椅的位置上，这一坐就是十三年的时间。斑19岁那年，家中突遭变故尸横遍野，父亲的一众党羽被黑白两道清算追杀。起因竟然是因为田岛警方卧底的身份暴露，蛰伏了近三十年的男人终是在揪出幕后主使者的使命中支付出了生命的巨大代价。  
这是斑不断排查与探寻真相时，获知到的不可告人秘密。  
田岛在无路可走的时候，曾经找过佛间和广益，请求他们伸出援手帮助解救被他安置在别处生活的家人。他们一个拒绝之后袖手旁观，另一个则是把男人的位置暴露给了追击的警员们。  
那时候的斑与泉奈还有他们可怜的曾经一直认为自己是被遗忘抛弃在小镇上的母亲，接连躲避着仇家追杀暗算，搅乱了原本安宁无忧的生活。他们真的几乎快要把田岛这个人遗忘掉了，毕竟这男人在母子三人的生命中出现的时光过于寥寥无几。  
但谁能想到，正是因为田岛爱他们，才对他们不管不问。  
那年，是斑第一次学会用枪，被震得酸麻的手臂，极浓重的硝烟味，弟弟与母亲惊恐的脸，鲜血四溅的街道。  
从他大叫着开枪的一瞬间，原本的宇智波斑就已经死了。  
知晓得越多，他就越恨。  
他会让所有人都付出代价，撕碎那些道貌岸然者的脸皮，拖着他们全都下地狱。

直到他遇到了千手柱间。  
对，千手柱间。  
他是故意的。  
从一开始接近那个人，他就是故意的。  
谁知道。  
竟然真的爱上了，而千手柱间居然正直到与斑一样获知真相后，要帮他一起去除毒瘤妄图昭雪的地步。  
可笑。  
他不会相信柱间会愿意娶那个女人的，但如此明目张胆地借助漩涡水户的身家背景来达到个人目的，一点也不像柱间。  
柱间对熟悉和亲近的人都仁慈到让人厌恶，或者说让斑厌恶。  
但更令人觉得不可思议的是，若是遇到有关黑白对错的是非之论，就算是生身之父千手柱间也能够下手。这个集仁慈与残忍于一体的男人，集众多矛盾于一身的男人，就是他宇智波斑为自己挑选的将要一辈子不死不休的人。  
所以，斑并非不相信柱间的能力，他只是不信柱间会做出这样的选择。  
毕竟漩涡水户是无辜的，而柱间最不喜欢的事，就是牵连无辜。  
这个正直不偏私到让人齿冷的家伙。

宇智波斑认真地打量起眼前人，说出这两句话的男人情绪没有丝毫波动，就像谈论天气或者新闻时的语气，平静的程度令斑惊讶。  
“你以前可不是这么说的。”  
没错，若9个多月前柱间愿意听他的，从漩涡水户或者漩涡新掘入手，他们根本不用浪费那么多的心智和精力才扳倒那个人，可现如今连斑都快遗忘掉这条由他自己提出的、后被柱间否决的计划，却被千手长子旧事重提，怎么能不让他吃惊。  
“以前是以前，现在是现在。”  
“那事成之后，你怎么脱身。”  
“事成之后，我会自首，保全水户的颜面。”  
回应柱间的是宇智波斑将手中刚端起的杯子凶狠地摔在地面上，以及他凄惨的一笑：“可真是伟大，那我呢？”  
这句话的声音比之前压低嗓音的所有对话都要嘹亮，似乎完全不担心被别人关注的高音。  
千手柱间只是把那幅碍眼的墨镜从新戴回鼻梁上，全然不理男人的态度，平静地诉说着决定，“去过你自己的新生活，离开这里，和泉奈一起好好活下去。由我开始的事情也当由我而终结。”  
“千手柱间！”  
“你这个混蛋。”

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

*第十一章

宇智波斑一直清楚自己的本性，他很独，对在意的人可以倾覆一切，对无关的人凉薄刻骨。总体算得上是属于固执己见到有些偏执的类型，这并不是后天的刻意为之，而是天性如此。就算在尚且可称得上是温馨的青葱过往，斑也常对这世间的种种抱持着一种并不甚关心，或者更直接点来说，算得上是冷眼旁观的态度。  
就差没有把无聊和离我远点这几个字刻在自己额头上一般的孤僻，宛如尘世间的过客，不愿与任何过路者建立联系。  
曾经，他的胞弟泉奈就为这样的斑感到难过。  
“哥哥，总要学会去珍爱一些东西，去依赖其他的什么人。”  
“有你和母亲就足够了。”  
他发现泉奈蹙起的眉心以及不满意这说辞后微鼓起来的脸颊，忍不住揉了揉弟弟的额发，补充了句：  
“好吧，我其实…还蛮喜欢那些格斗技巧的，就像那个男人。虽然这不是什么值得高兴的事。”  
那时候的宇智波兄弟还以为他们的父亲只是名街头打手，他更像父亲的身手，据说泉奈更像年轻时宇智波田岛的容貌。  
“不，那不够。”泉奈用很柔软的手心牢牢地包覆住长兄的手指，阻碍他安抚的动作，迫着他停下，“哥哥，除了上天直接赐给你的不可更改的关联外，不管是你还是我都该学着尝试去接受别的什么人走进生命，若将来有一天你需要帮助了，受伤了或者感到寂寞，我们不在的话，你至少还有那么一个人知冷知热，伴在你左右，我相信总会有那么个人的。”  
“哥哥要尝试学着去关心牵挂着什么人，同样那个人也会牵挂着你。”  
“哥哥会懂的，多个人会比一人独处的时候温暖得多。”

“泉奈。”宇智波斑把餐桌之下所有的小动作全部停止，将脚完全收回，在心里从未有过地仔细叨念着弟弟的名字，“你说错了，有时候多个人在心里比独处的时候还要寒冷，尤其是当那人比我还要固执的时候……尤其是当那人…决定再也不会留在你的生命里的时候。”  
斑当然是了解柱间的，所以他深深明白男人从不会拿这种事开玩笑。  
正因为明白，所以接下来相处的时间简直就是场灾难，他几乎没吃什么东西，连柱间特意递过来的糕点也未碰一下，可那人就像再也不会关心这些细微末节似的大快朵颐着，并且在用餐之后，一副决定起身要走的架势。  
这和他所想象的任何一种重逢情境都大相径庭。  
他在柱间弯身要去摸那该死的箱子的一瞬终于开口：“你似乎忘记了我是什么样的人。”  
当斑对上那一对遮挡住心里人双眸的镜片，斑的头脑从未有过的一瞬空白，但本能地竖起了周身从未有过的高耸壁垒。  
此刻的他已经不再那么在乎柱间遇到了什么，又是什么让这男人做下这样的决定。那些所谓的理由都不再重要了，重要的是不管那是源自何故，千手柱间这个男人已然做出了选择，他舍弃掉了他们好不容易才嫁接起的关联，重新把斑推向了茫茫人海，把他单独留了下来。  
斑只觉得此刻这小小的茶餐厅内才像是他最需攫取胜利的一场战斗，没错，他怎么能因为遇到这么个人就忘记了呢，他本来就是不安定的，或者说平静安详的小幸福从不属于他，那副伤痕累累的躯壳根本……就不该指望能从别的什么人身上攫取温暖，他沉浸在柱间特意为他编织的幻梦之中是次彻彻底底的决策失误，可笑他还真的曾认为只要有这个人，就再也不用担心那刺骨疼痛一般的寒冷会再度降临己身。  
他不该像泉奈说的那样，脆弱到妄图从别人那儿获得取暖的诉求，把主动权全部交付出去，他不该的。  
他甚至绝对不应产生后半生岁月里，自己就能和千手柱间牢牢捆绑在一起，永不分离的幻觉。  
他是宇智波斑。  
他注定是孤独的。  
而千手柱间，这个斑自己挑中的命定之人，一旦试图挣脱这曾经被认为是牢而不破的关系后，斑惊讶地发现他甚至没有什么好手段能够把人留在身边。  
或者说，他明白，只留住人是没有用的。  
若柱间想走，斑就留不下这个男人。  
这段感情从细腻脆弱的萌芽到此刻烂熟的果实凄惨砸碎在地表，主动的人都是宇智波斑，被动退让、容忍配合的人都是千手柱间。  
一报还一报。  
斑这样轻轻对自己说着。  
甚至没有听清对面男人唇齿相碰对他说了什么，他只是突然起了兴致往窗外看去，机场内外人们行色匆匆，偶尔相互抵碰，有的和眉善目说上句抱歉，有的脸红脖粗大骂出口，好歹有些交集，更多的是宛如集成电路上流转的诸多电子亦或是车水马龙之中背道而驰的众多行驾工具，彼此擦身而过不留一丝一毫的温度。

温度。  
沁凉的冷水完全将周身的温度降到极致。  
宇智波斑伸手拧动了花洒的控制，取了自带的一条毛巾披于肩上，将另一条围至腰胯，从浴室中踱出，回想起爱恨僵持的岁月，让斑不由得有些喉头发紧。那时候的他和柱间都年轻气盛，每每相对不是炽热如焰，就是极寒互伤，所幸不管酸甜苦辣总归就这样一路走来。  
这宾馆内的居室自备饮品箱，斑瞅了瞅墙壁上的挂钟，距离约定的会议时间大概有两个小时左右的闲暇。  
前两年他弃了最爱饮下的烈酒，被柱间苦口婆心的教导，年岁渐长要学会好好照顾自己。  
他已经学会了好好照顾自己。  
是的。  
他再不会像二十几岁的宇智波斑一样，在恋人身上孤注一掷，他长大了，可柱间却似乎仍是过去的柱间。  
他不再那么执着于要在情爱上争个输赢，却总归会有一丝怅然。  
宇智波斑已经懂得在感情之上要学会收敛自控。  
而柱间却或许终其一生也不会明白，多年前那温柔到绝境之内的体贴和为斑着想的一厢情愿，成为了多年后隔摩着两人无形的墙壁。  
宇智波斑终于学会爱自己。  
千手柱间最爱的人却始终是曾经年少不懂爱与被爱，只想一味追求攫取的、探求对错的、灿如花火的斑。

他们之间总归藏着那不可思议的引线，或许某一日就会被无情点燃，将那点可怜的情感炸裂到体无完肤。  
可怕的是，千手柱间与时间已经手把手教会斑这样一个道理，人这东西从根本来说就是利己主义，不管两个人曾经多么贴近，该分离的时刻也注定会分离。与其求救于他人的决断，不如从一开始就不要交付出全部的真心，或者说要时刻做好迎接变故的准备，或多或少都要留上那么一手。  
至少能让自己抽身而退……  
斑固执地抱持着游走在钢丝线上的小心翼翼与时刻警惕，甚至完全做好了某一天就和柱间分道扬镳的预演准备。  
可惜的是。  
日子一天天过去，这样的准备好似全然无用。  
曾经的宇智波斑，深深的笃信柱间明明比他爱的要深远，要广博。  
可没想到那人狠狠地推了他一把，告诉他这样的认知是谬误的。  
现今的宇智波斑，再不允许自己跌倒在同一块砖石上，除了身体交叠的时刻外竟有种迷茫失落的无助。  
他已然学会了把未来交给时间去做审判，可内心深处紧紧握在掌心的不甘与恼怒，甚至那丝羞于出口的委屈却从未伴随时光流淌而停止过分毫。  
从没停止过。  
“柱间……”他的手指轻抚着运动饮料的瓶身，隔着虚空喊了声烙印在魂魄上的男人，可他清楚地明白隔了几百海里的距离，他爱着的人永远听不到他在这里轻轻咏诵着他的名字。  
就因为他明白，所以他换上了过去的斑才有的腔调，极温柔极缱绻的又念了声。  
“柱间。”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

*第十二章

“你是索尔文的英雄，英雄属于这片征伐肆意的焦土，你从不属于我。”  
“可尽管如此，我仍然想要抚平你的伤痛，倾尽全力向你倾诉，就算哪天你不再回来了，我依然在这里。永远等你凯旋而还，愿共同魂归故里，在神慈爱的暖阳之下向大地高声宣诵。达契克，我，安娜•郄尔奇，依然，并且永远深爱着你。”  
“浴血赤子投身于上帝怀抱之时，也是我饮下毒醇自戕之日，不求共生但愿同死。”  
非常鲜明的一声哽咽娇滴滴地划破影院内的寂静，紧接着是男性同伴安抚调笑的话语。  
一时间公共场所内共享着同一部视觉盛宴的诸君都随着那金发碧眼女主角的剖白唏嘘不已。  
这是目前正值票房首位、描述战争离苦、情人分别的一出大戏。

他是唯一一个无动于衷的人。  
与在座的旁人画风格格不入。  
并没有带上伴侣，也没有被影片的气氛所感染触动。  
甚至在如此情感崩裂触动看客情肠的冲突点，男人仍旧没停下吸吮的举动，坚持把那口饮到最后只剩下一点点的果汁平平淡淡地喝个干净。

TT-33，别名托卡列夫，苏式装备第一种主动装填手枪，容弹量8发，有效射程50米。俄芬战争被首用，后经改良简化，改称TT1933，自M1911转化精简而得，7.62mmX25款型子弹。  
这样的句式几乎算是快放一样闪现在男人的脑海。  
可一个活在北欧国家的明显拍摄时间设定在70年代的男主角竟然用这种30年代纯东亚盛行的手枪开枪击毙了300米外辖制住女主人公的外方间谍。  
而且还是一枪爆头，弹无虚发。  
“……”柱间忍不住叼了叼吸管，陷入了静默。

击杀目标对象最好的办法，当然是一枪爆头，或者次一点，选择瞄准胸口与脖颈，但都不如射杀头部来得爽利干脆，一劳永逸。  
一击毙命可以适当减少拼杀的苦痛，也不会有过于淋漓尽致的屠戮感，做多了练习后从换弹瞄准提弦到扣下扳机，将形成一种极麻木的流水应激反应，甚至都来不及产生恻隐之心，目标物就已然倒下。  
千手柱间当然是射杀的行家里手。  
可他也同样很讨厌血四溅时的惨状，近战过程中的厮杀会时刻提醒他，杀戮中所代表的掠夺与残酷，还有强者与弱者之间尖锐到极致的不对等。  
似乎每次涉及到枪战谍报或者战事题材的电影，导演亦或自愿掏钱付费的看客们都相当中意鲜血淋漓的视觉冲突，火力效果越华丽展现的画面越残酷，人们就越心满意足。隐藏在人类文明表象下的，身赋顶端智慧与惊天创造力的掠夺者们，只有在不太过于受道德约束的视听享受里尝试寻回阔别已久的动物本能。  
嗜血而又蠢蠢欲动。  
就算构建了整个规矩体系，也不妨碍人类生而自由地追求毁坏、刺激与掌控生杀大权的贪欲。  
柱间有时候想，也许前世他就是块草木也说不定，再不然就是实打实的食草动物，比起这些夺命饮血的视觉冲突，他好像宁愿花同样的时间去看一部没什么实质意义的栽培书籍又或者听上一段安静的轻音乐。先不论这部片子的军事要素是否过硬，光是近身搏击的动作看起来就有些过度夸张了，就算再怎么施力，同等身量的男人们贴身肉搏也不可能在背囊负重的情况下一脚把对方踢开五码开外……呃，难道是自己太吹毛求疵了吗，真是有些搞不太懂现在年轻人的喜好了。  
“知道老板你不喜欢打打杀杀的东西，但这部可是大制作哦！而且里面的爱情也非常非常动人！”  
已经享受过首映的女孩子向他不断卖着安利，在柱间精神不佳的敷衍应对里，竟然擅作主张替他定好了午间的一票，轰他出去散散心。  
这就直接导致了现在，腹诽着的花店老板维持着略带僵硬的姿势坐在靠椅上，试图听从自家店员的建议努力放松神经。可是越刻意的举动就越让人觉得莫名别扭，尤其是当柱间回忆起被女孩推着脊背往店门外赶的瞬间，柱间突然惊醒好像这里做主的人该是他才对来着？这个姓广田的还不到20岁的女娃娃在一个月前，初次面试见到他时，本来还战战兢兢地不敢大声回话。  
/你对那些无关紧要的人总是这样，让别人心生期待对你抱有幻想却又毫不留情的打破它们。/  
/柱间，早知道你从不喜欢我，你当真从一开始就不该对我这么好。/  
他不懂。  
为何离他如此之近的人们，都声讨着他的温和。  
好像这温和才是最锋利淬染剧毒的利器一样。

或许也的确如此。  
柱间与表面上看起来的敦厚不同，内心其实非常细腻善感，而且具有惊人的记忆力，他不清楚是不是每个人都对自己五岁以前发生过的事记忆犹新，但至少他基本上算是一个。  
那是他第一次感受到“伤心”这种情绪，他从树下发现了一只受伤的鸟，翅膀撕裂哀叫连连，但在他靠近的时候还坚持假装已经死去，树冠顶上是那群完全不经世事的雏鸟叽叽喳喳的鸣叫声。那时候怀孕着的千手家太太还乖乖的留在本家宅邸准备等待来年暮冬之时第二个孩子的降世。  
柱间能回忆起的就是他用尽可能的最温和的动作，把自己包住脖子的围巾摘下，小心翼翼地围上那只伤鸟，捧在手里异常小心地不要再碰触到伤处，赶忙跌跌撞撞去寻野钓的父亲帮忙。  
他的手和鼻尖因为冬日冰寒的气息而变得红彤彤的，因为千手太太的喜好，被修剪得齐整的蘑菇头带着冬天特有的不刺目的阳光光晕，这让他看起来异常温和无害，甚至因为年岁还小曾被其他大人误认为是个女孩。他大口呼着气，沁凉的东西扎得心肺麻麻的疼，但他没放弃。一边暗自恼怒自己偷跑开父亲身边竟然有这么远，一边大声呼唤着爸爸，终于是在树林中找到了一脸焦躁惊恐四处寻人的佛间。  
那是他第一次见到严父的雷霆一怒。  
可他倔强地还是把那只伤鸟递了上来，坚定异常地说：“请帮帮它。它还有宝宝，它很痛。”  
“你该乖乖留在我身边，而不是跑去救鸟。”铁青着一张脸的佛间一副不愿多看的样子，但在柱间有些噙上眼泪却依然倔强伸着那双冻得通红的手之后，还是有些妥协，低头看了看并拨弄了两下皱眉说：“这是雄的。”  
后来的事柱间只记得大概，但那只鸟被宣判只能默默等死的时候，他终于忍不住大哭。他的父亲一点也不温和地揣测出一个故事，并领着他把那只伤鸟重新放回到大概靠近原本那棵树附近的树下，大人们当然不指望孩子们真的认识回去的路，可他惊人地找回了那附近的位置。放下伤者后佛间对他说“这确实是个雄鸟，身上的伤不是野猫就是其他天敌造成的。柱间你听，那群叽叽喳喳的小东西里明显有一声是成年的鸟叫。你该让它死在它的家人身边，而不是无力回天的时候还要让它们生生彼此分离。那很残忍。自然天择的道理原本如此，可至少你该让原本留在某处的东西还留在它想留在的地方，你看它自己也明白，回到这它明显挣扎的动作小了很多。或许……它是在保护自己巢穴和家人的时候光荣负伤，它的叫声比刚才温和多了。'他'该死在'他'的归处。”  
他不懂这道理，他只知道他的父亲没有施救，从那天起父亲的形象在他心里不再是无所不能的，不光不是无所不能甚至对成年人那种毫无慈悲的内心感到心痛。柱间仍然倔强地要求留在此地，这让佛间对他再次大发脾气。冬日出游简直就是场灾难，他在等待那只鸟儿咽下呼吸的过程中被冻得喷嚏咳嗽不止，后来还发起了高烧，可他总懵懂觉得最后的最后就算两个人类还站在树下那只灰灰的母鸟还是孤注一掷地从不远地方的高处扑向了它的家人。  
他和佛间当然没有伤害它。  
可他们都听到了一声其他野兽的低鸣。  
雄鸟是饵，若不是柱间和佛间的搅局，这另外一只估计也会被扑在爪下。  
“……你已经算是帮到它们了。”宽厚男人的手掌摸在他有些发烫的额头，“唉，真没想到我竟然有这么善良的一个儿子，不知道是幸还是不幸。可柱间你该明白，你对其中一方善良，那饿肚子的那个猎手又该怎么办呢，你帮不了所有人的，有时候人甚至都帮不了自己……帮不了朋友…很多事他都做不了。”说到最后却好像喃喃自语在说给自己听一样。  
那时候的他不懂这句话的意义，但还是把它们牢牢烙印在心上，柱间暗想若他能像父亲一样拥有包扎医治的手段，或许那只鸟就不会死。他想做个救人的人，他不想做伤人的。他的医学天赋展现简直不像个孩子，可十岁那年他的父亲递给他一把枪。  
他说：“柱间，我要你用两年的时间学会用它。我们有麻烦了。”

“啊！真的非常对不起！”  
女声打断了他的思索，不知何时电影院的灯光已亮，年轻姑娘似乎骑虎难下一样把脚从快要踩到他的高处回落，被碰掉的果汁瓶掉落在地毯上发出轻响，女子维持着要从他的腿侧侧身而过往过道上走的尴尬姿势，身后是看起来像男友样的家伙不耐烦地催促：“你跟他道什么歉，都散场了不走人挡着路，脑子有毛病吧。”  
“俊介，你胡说什么，快闭嘴！”回头呵斥同伴的口吻倒是泼辣得不行。  
“抱歉。”柱间站起身来，高大挺拔的身材自然也就展现出来，明显感觉到男友一瞬间的禁声和女孩点头示意的微笑后，他也回了个无害的笑容。  
曾经的斑尤其恨他这副好好先生的脸孔。  
可柱间明白，比起善意的微笑，斑最讨厌他的脸上面无表情。  
他不记得自己有没有在斑的面前流露出伤心的样子过，但斑的每一次他都刻骨铭记。

他还记得那人在机场茶餐厅里向远方望去的悠远目光，最终在唇角汇合成一个诡异到扭曲的苍白微笑，低低地说了声：“你似乎忘记了我是什么样的人。”甚至现在每每他们从彼此身畔醒来，还未完全脱离睡梦的时候，柱间总能感觉到若有似无的视线萦绕在自己的脸畔，而他装作不自知的戴上面具总会对上斑佯装刚醒的一双平静无波的眼。  
柱间甚至觉得有些瞬间，斑似乎是想要将他勒死在床铺之上的。  
却迟迟没有动手。  
他看着这对情侣女孩对外温和可人，对上男友却损人训斥，而男孩对外大男子主义一般虚张声势，对上女友却讨好腼腆的乖乖被训。  
好像……这才是标准的情侣之道？最亲近的人和擦肩而过的路人终是不同的。  
他恍惚想起当年睡在自己租的公寓沙发内蜷缩浅眠着的像是暖阳下缱绻猫儿一样的男人，因为他拧动了房门的把手耸然惊醒后，睁开那双黑色的眼眸眨了眨，用年轻富有生命力的嗓音唤了他一声柱间。突然就感觉到前所未有的悲伤和心痛。  
是他做错了决定，他该自己品尝后果。  
可他明白，若是时光逆转倒流，他还是会做下和当初一般无二的决定。他会选择忍耐承受失去爱人的痛苦，忍受爱人失去他后的绝望，把斑推回到安全线外的位置，赶着他从自己生命中剥离。只因为柱间害怕被自身束缚住的伴侣不再如盘旋于晴空之上的飞鸟一样生而自由，害怕终有一天不羁高飞的宇智波会对他心生厌倦。他不能让那人陪着一个半残废的人浪费掉后半生，毕竟，那人的前半生已经被无情的世事恶意作弄了。  
至于后来，能再次唤回右腿和腰畔的知觉纯属意外中的意外。  
那些暗夜腐烂掉的迷迭香，那些略带点神经质的手段，给这段感情糊上了一层幽紫色的迷障，在伤害与自伤之间，他和斑早就不是当年的模样。可直到现在，他们都还把对方当做是最后的孤舟浮木一样抵死缠绵，用自欺欺人的手段掩饰住他们苍白爱情上的伤痕累累。  
“你该让‘他’死在归处。”  
“你帮不了那么多人，有时候，你连自己都帮不了。”  
“柱间，你真的爱田岛家的那个孩子么……我们不能再做对不起他们家的事了，柱间，你要明白。年轻时的一时冲动并不是永恒，真正的爱不是那样的。”  
“真正的爱……不是那样的。”  
他已经年过而立，可他从小就不爱听父辈的建议，唯一听了的那一次差点逼疯他的爱人。  
所以他甚至不知道，到底如何做才是真正的爱，可现在他只是想慢慢地等待，等待他们之间的爱情随时间一天天沉淀苍老，又或者某一天就瞬间凋零。  
他抿紧了嘴唇，突然觉得左胸震动的东西痛得他呼吸微滞。  
走在影院的长廊里，恍惚听见有人唤了他一声。  
“柱间？”  
他转过身见到了女子温润的眼。  
念出了她的名字。  
“水户。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

*第十三章

他们学那些年轻人的样子坐在影院特意布置的童话拟真板块里，人工绿地、假榕树以及错综分布的果实形座椅，侧手边是一棵花花绿绿装饰物遍布的圣诞树，彩灯的明灭为面前人的脸上带上或红或蓝的一道道光影。  
“真没想到能在这里见到你。”柱间迟疑了一下还是先开了口，正在思索要不要提起之前新掘找上门的事，就被水户轻轻地喝止。  
“嘘。”漩涡水户因为位置的关系坐在他右手边离得非常近的梨子图案上，近到柱间能闻到女人颈子间惯用的栀子香，红发的漩涡像是没听到他这话，屈起双膝用手臂支着下巴目光飘远，往远处几个蹦蹦跳跳的孩子那儿盯着看。曾经高高梳起的盘发此刻典雅的成为了梨花烫，只用一根浅金色的丝带梳着，以半马尾的样子披散。女人穿着的落落大方，原本十足十的淑女风范被这略带幼稚的举动搞得有点不伦不类。  
“打扰女人接收圣诞礼物的幸福时光是要遭马踢的。”  
“啊？不是还有十来天……”  
“唉，你还是老样子的钝感。”他的话音被截住了，恰好这时远处孩子中有一个因为乱跑乱窜吧唧摔在地，正攥着小拳头哇哇大叫，另一个被他原本追逐着的同伴却开心得不得了，拍着手起哄喧闹做着无伤大雅的鬼脸。  
“现在的孩子们可真不乖。”水户盯着他们微微弯起眉眼，“太皮，也没有同情心。”  
“只是小孩玩闹罢了。”柱间也把视线投放在那些还相当稚嫩的脸上，微微勾了勾嘴角，“男孩们都是那样的。”  
“你不是。”  
“………”  
“我知道的，若是你，会第一个过去看同伴有没有摔得厉害。”  
顿了一会，水户还是没有转过头看人的意思，只是淡淡地询问，“柱间。我等了两分多钟的时间，你们没有在一起吧。他呢？”  
“出门了，我闲的无聊出来转转。”  
“哦。”  
很安静，仿佛时间都停滞了一样，直到女人收回了动作，微微歪了歪头看向他：“你的头发比之前更长啦，估计会弄得你很辛苦。”  
她没有提过去的一点一滴，甚至现今状况的一丝一毫都没有过问的意思，竟然选择了这么普通庸俗又没有什么冲突点的问题，却让听着这话的男人感觉到了一丝酸涩。  
“水户…你……”他想问的事其实有很多，比如你过得好不好，有了新家感觉怎么样，国外的生活能习惯么，这次要在本国留多久，又或者之后还会不会去异国他乡生活。就算他们之间没有爱情，他们毕竟也相熟了许多年，和芸芸众生中的点头之交并不一样。  
甚至他这辈子最无助茫然的时光，都是面前这女人陪着他走过的。  
与漩涡新掘不同，他能板起脸让漩涡家的次女再也不要卷进他和宇智波斑的生活，却始终不可能对着面带微笑的水户声色厉荏。  
“我过的还不错，那边的饭不太好吃，整日黏糊糊的乱炖，比不上咱们的和菓子精细。当然就算这样你看我还是胖了不少，毕竟是做了母亲的人了，腰比以前粗了三圈的时候我惊叫出声把他吓得够呛。还以为我怎么了。”水户比划着一个惊人的弧度，话语生动语调落错，手上的动作绝对不只三圈那么小，差点让柱间跟着咧嘴笑起来。  
“啊！”  
“恩？”这声惊叫让柱间眨眨眼。  
“你终于不像刚刚那样的表情了呢。”  
“什么？”嘴角上勾起的新弧度还没来得及平复就听女人又补了这样一句。  
“跟迷了路的孩子似的，你们男人啊。”水户转了转眼睛，把盯着他嘴角看的眼神错开了，“出去毁天灭地还行，到了照顾自己的时候吧——就有点笨。”  
“哈？”  
“妈妈——！”  
小炮弹一样往水户怀里撞的某只被柱间以非常快速的抓握提起后颈衣领控制在了原地。身后跟着一个小跑着的身穿驼色风衣看起来文质彬彬的男子。  
“你你你快放开我！坏人！”  
相当程度上与“坏人”两字基本绝缘的千手柱间，此刻提着那只小个子的男孩，碗状的发型、微微翘起的发梢、一双有些不像这个年纪该有的凶恶眼神，一时间有些茫然。这孩子有点像他和……  
“柱间，柱间，放开他。是我儿子啦。”  
他的手臂被女人笑着拍打，指尖一松，那小炮弹一瞬间就遁藏到了水户身后。走近了的斯文人微微看了看女人又看了看他，朝着水户询问了一句“这位是。”  
柱间还在发愣，而水户对他来说又是不用设防的那一类，冷不丁地就被女人拖了一下还没来得及收回的胳膊，听着女人调笑着的声音：“我初恋对象，帅吧！比你好得多的多。”得意的样子颇像刚学会婉转啼鸣的黄鹂鸟。  
“咦…那个。”斯文人也有些懵，刚想再问。  
柱间却已经开始努力想要站起身并把手臂收回来，水户当然不乐意转过头冲他吐了吐舌头，竟先一步放开了他，接着，女人半弯着腰侧转身体，把一直藏在自己身后的孩子拖了出来，鼓励一般地说：“快，喊叔叔好。”  
那孩子偏过头哼出声别扭不肯回话的样子，也颇像那个人。  
柱间不愿水户再为难孩子，朝着那个隔着眼镜打量自己的男性伸出了手，“我是水户的朋友，今天偶尔遇到的。”  
“你好。”依旧是有些生硬客套的防备着。  
这让柱间不禁有些高兴，男人的身份不说自明。  
“听水户刚刚提起过你，你们在国外生活得怎么样，她胖了些气色也不错，想必你把她照顾的不错。”  
“对对对，这个人啊就想让我胖得再也走不动，皱着眉干嘛，板着脸你也不吓人的啦。不是把我说的当真了吧，我开玩笑的，这位是我之前的邻居，算我半个哥哥。你也得喊声哥懂不？”  
“水户，你别闹他了。”  
“你们男人就是爱一个鼻孔喘气。”  
男人见水户往自己身边走过来颇自然地靠着，终于喜形于色地握住了柱间的手，再次说了句“你好。”  
之后热络的气氛持续了有那么一会，直到柱间听见小孩子肚子饿得咕咕叫的声音才惊觉已经过了饭点，刚想提议要不要一起去吃点什么，就被水户摆摆手的姿势拒绝了。  
“我现在可不能想吃什么就吃什么了，不然肯定会扫你们的兴。”  
“什么？”  
“她怀孕了，刚检查出来1个月多点。”  
“那应该跟你们道声恭喜。”  
水户比他想得要活泼开朗，不复曾经的忧郁，这很好，故而他在女人开玩笑般的辞别时那句“所以咯，不给孕妇来个安慰的兄妹抱抱么。”也颇认真地拍了拍她的肩膀，甚至揉了揉那个一直看他不顺眼的小孩子的头发。  
“来年的预产期在秋天。真好，天气凉爽你也少受罪。”  
“男孩女孩无所谓啦，我倒是想要个女孩，比较贴心。”  
“水户，见到你我很高兴。”  
女人朝他眨眨眼，像过去做过的千百次那样朝他笑着：“见到你我也很高兴，提前的Merry Christmas~！”

他是由衷地感到快乐，以至于回到花店的时候，嘴角边的笑容也一直挂着。  
推荐柱间外出散心的小姑娘察觉到店长心情不错，把自费练手的一束新扎的百合硬塞进男人手里，让他晚上带回家去沁沁香味，用以凝神安睡。黑眼圈挂在脸上不自知的男人接过来温和的点头，嘱咐女孩夜晚回宿舍的路上务必注意安全。  
水户在分别时没给柱间留下任何联络方式，他也默契地没有追问。  
多年相熟的旧友已然参与不进彼此的生命，但仍可以像老歌里唱的那样，道上一句“好久不见”与“各自安好”，足够令人心满意足。  
曾经，千手柱间的悲喜总爱独自饮下，后来心里多了个人，自然就愿与唯一一个不可多得的羁绊分享那些喜悦和激情，然而这一次，他甚至都不会有朝着那人开口的可能，水户一家明显是到这边观影游玩，切切实实意料外的相遇，而这却成为了他对爱人三缄其口的秘密，被默默吞进了肚里。  
手机震动的时候，他恰好刚刚走进楼层的走廊内，不紧不慢地想要掏出钥匙，只看了一眼屏显，就足够男人驻足，【Z-s17地区，Plan B 失败，飞雷与猿斩下落不明。】

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

*第十四章

Plan B通常意味着特殊任务执行过程中，指挥官或直接执行人就现实情况判断后，所产生的保留实力、暂缓任务、退守待估的决断方案。  
基本上采取了B计划就意味着实际情境与预期原计划偏差过大、敌我实力悬殊，或其他非预判性不可控的条件已然出现；在甄别判断得失之后，通常执行者会舍弃再进一步攻克核心要务的渠道与手段，改选较为稳妥的、保存自身实力与人员人身安全为首要目的的实操措施。简单下定义的话，即潜伏隐蔽，亦或退回安全地带再做考量，时刻等候命令或新战机出现的“静候”式战法。  
等待。  
等待这个词柱间与斑都不是很喜欢。  
曾经斑就坦然过。  
“Plan B那套对我来说全都不适用。”  
20岁的宇智波斑浑身泥泞对着21岁的千手柱间干脆地回应。  
“当你定下某个目标就该去完成它，无论何种条件，付出任何代价，就该以完成它为第一要义。从没有退路。”  
“这不是你枉顾集体与同伴一味追求个人英雄表现的理由。”柱间用尽可能温和的语气直白说教，尽管那时候他已经分神，强烈压抑自己想要帮斑把额头上热汗与冰冷泥水交错沾染的刘海抚向耳后的冲动。他还没见过这人如此狼狈过，斑总是最优秀的。  
“我•完•成•了。”宇智波斑一字一顿的重复着。  
负责盯着他做完两小时俯卧撑，之后还要再被罚20公里越野的柱间默默地俯下身，更为靠近了这个倔强的同龄人，“备选车胎的存在，在于让你专心朝目标奔驰没有顾虑，而不是让你故意加大油门加快自损节奏。总是要留有余地的，总是要学会信赖同伴的力量。”  
“啧……经验之谈？看来你是最擅长为自己选好退路的类型？”  
柱间眨眨眼认真地摇摇头，“我不是，擅长多角度思考问题，构思好一切突发状况的可能性并有所准备的人我家里有一个，但不是我。”  
“是么。你也会有考虑不那么周全的时候？亲爱的'光崎前辈'。”  
“上次就已经提过了，那天晚上。”柱间皱皱眉，“我说了我姓千手。”  
“那好吧。柱间。”  
那是斑第一次唤他的名。  
也是千手柱间第一次在宇智波斑面前提起千手扉间。

柱间在滑动着屏幕锁屏的一瞬，不可避免的看到了作为手机桌面所设置的一封老照片，千手家为数不多的家庭聚会，也是为二十岁的千手扉间越洋远渡而饯行的辞别礼。  
面容极其效似母亲的扉间是千手家排行第二的次子。  
他那个对不熟悉的对象喜怒从不形于色的弟弟，总是头脑清醒把持自我从无疏漏的家伙，竟然还是走入了千手家的死循环，接过原本持在柱间手中的接力棒，就光凭这一点就足够柱间怒由心升。他不知道是谁把已经在国外生活得风生水起的扉间重新又卷进了迷局之内，他只知道不管这条短讯是来自天忍亦或是旁的什么人，他和斑算是偷来的这平凡安逸的几年时光终是画上了句点。  
柱间绷着脸把那片许久未碰的芯片从暗盒中取出重新放入他备用的另外一副机体，启动了手机的特殊通讯系统，按下了过去每次秘密汇报时熟记于心的号码键，祈祷着这条隐线仍在被使用。  
他成功了，盲音只持续了三声就被接通。  
“我等你很久了，柱间哥。不，应该叫你过去的名字才对，暗行于林的隐者——'影'。”  
“我只问你一句话，水户和扉间这两件事都不是巧合对不对。”  
“…………”  
“漩涡新掘，我真是小看了你。”  
“不是小看了我，你只是离开真正的自己有段时候，到了归期罢了。”  
“告诉我地点，今天你就算是挤也要挤出时间来跟我讲明白这一切。”  
“当然。我们一直都在等待你的回归。你将成为最大的助力，重归于我们，落叶总是要归根的。”

***

宇智波斑在签署最后一份协定时猛然感到一丝莫名的违和，惯用的长刀研笔锋一顿竟洇出了大片墨渍，弄脏了无尘的素色纸面。  
机灵的合作方副手摆出一副谦谦恭敬的面色，体贴的将备用的另一份文本静置在桌前。  
斑没有理会他，他的心脏突然鼓动不已，不合常情的跳动着，有什么不对头。他这个人游走在生死边缘的时候过多，以致于对于危险的靠近有着惊人的第六感。  
斑重新把视线从文件上移开抬起眼帘朝身边这几个人身上一一扫过，手指轻轻敲在桌面上。  
从破门而入到这间屋子里原本的六人只剩两个仍在喘气，由远及近的脚步声终于停下来的瞬间。  
时间刚刚好30秒。  
斑背靠在那老旧而厚实的桌案边，暗自品尝轻嗅着空气里阔别已久的血的味道，不由得昂起了头。  
“这边的怂货是谁？还挺会躲的。”  
“不认识，解决了避免麻烦。”  
“放、放过——救…啊！”  
“啧，真是许久不见了啊，没想到你还真的能由黑转白，跟一群没什么本事的普通人混作一团。”  
“我也没想到当初的小崽子现在居然敢在他国破门行凶。”  
“承让承让，毕竟您也算是我的半个恩师。”  
“哦？如果弑杀其父也能算作开恩教导的话，我岂不是该称你的父亲一句老师才对。”  
“宇智波斑，我可不是来跟你耍嘴皮子的。”  
“两天秤家真是一代不如一代，就这样还要誓死为风鸟院一家尽忠么，残烛们。”  
“说得不错，过去的旧事早就过去了，我是来和你谈一笔新交易的。你可以选择欣然接受它后完好地离开，又或者拒绝它然后永远待在这屋里再也不用出去了。”  
“二选一该很容易吧。”  
“……能让你们跑到这里来找我，什么来头。”  
“别耍花样，斑。你还没有做出选择。'红目'的传人自然要按规矩来，啊不对你自己怎么说来着。那个拗口的称呼。”  
“呵。小子,你要搞清楚，是你还没有选。乖乖回答我，还是死在这。”  
不知是不是盯着晴空看得过久的缘故，那双微微眯起的眼睛侧瞥而过好似有破碎的光影印衬于内，带着一闪即逝的光华与鸷鸟锁定目标时的锐利。  
那是一双专属于猎食者的眼眸。

这句话成功让屋内几个外来分子凝滞了一下，收起了之前略带轻视的态度。  
只要曾经耳闻过七年前那场大变故的人，没有人不记得，当年三人血洗鹤见港的传说，而宇智波斑就是那次掠夺清扫行动的头号人物。这让他在黑道上一战成名，比起那些隐忍不发成功率极高的暗杀行动，直接端掉了山口组一个重武器囤储地，3对142人这响当当的一槌，震动了黑道上已渐昏聩的腐朽势力。后生可畏这四个字当真不是玩笑话，尽管那之后很长一段时间，宇智波斑在各路人马的探查下就像凭空消失一般渺无踪迹，但与住吉会多年制衡的山口组确实因为这一件事，重新在江湖与白道上掀起一段腥风血雨。  
甚至把一个死去多年的人名又翻了回来。

住吉会，代号“红目”的有名计算机黑客，曾经坐到过关东地区第三把交椅位置的改姓为荒川的男人。  
同样也是这个老牌势力的最大耻辱，前警视厅搜查四课探员，死后的第8年才被指认身份，追封为副课长的白道卧底——宇智波田岛。

血洗鹤见港的宇智波斑就是宇智波田岛留下来的孤子之一。  
那件事后，所有与当年田岛旧事有关联的黑白两道，都对这匹不明目的的孤狼警醒不已，包括曾经把他挖到麾下的稻川会也开始对宇智波斑感到棘手，不知自己是不是引狼入室。  
这嚣张的家伙连化名都未取，当然，他同样也具有嚣张的绝对资本。  
只不过那是六七年前的事了。  
时代已经更迭，属于宇智波斑的辉煌早就被肃杀的岁月之风一笔揭过。  
可是。  
聪明的人是不会冒风险的。  
尤其是拿命冒险。

两天秤大野木的判断非常明智，因为当他的瞳孔不自觉收缩，唇齿开合道出“我需要你找到一个人。他的命、研究的资料数据、以及最终成品三者缺一不可。”的瞬间，白色镜面反光已经晃入了立于身侧的其中一名雇佣者瞳孔内，紧接着就是凄厉的惨叫与倒地后不断蜷缩蹬踏的声音，正中右眼贯穿进脑的特制钢笔沾裹上了血与泪的滋味，原本平凡无奇的漆黑笔身此刻看起来狠戾而刺目。  
屋内任何一个人都没有去管那倒霉鬼的意思，只是默契地绷紧呼吸，手指扣紧了贴身而覆的武器，。  
大概对峙了仅那么十几秒的空档，空气中甚至可以听清屋外夏风拍打窗面的低音，低沉的语句终于从桌案后传来。  
“给我一个帮你的理由。”  
“伊邪纳岐计划的一环，代号九尾狐的行动名，不知你有没有听说过，这是你父亲早在十几年前就参与的一桩旧事……现在据说那东西，已经制作出来了。”  
回应他的是桌案后的一声轻响，两天秤不由得吞咽了下继续补了句：“自之前几场世界性传染病托生而出的最强病毒，据说几滴就足以毁灭一座城市，十个试管的剂量，三天前出现在富山新港。”  
宇智波斑终于将身体的一部分暴露在了诸人的视线下，白皙纤长的指节抵扣在桌案边沿，像从洞中探寻外部世界的雏子幼兽般异常温和无害，但在场的所有人都清楚，正是这几根手指随便动了动，就让一个身材魁梧的壮汉倒在地上即将咽下呼吸。  
两天秤咬了咬牙，无视了额角因直面死亡而暴起的青筋，补上了他作为筹码最有利的一条，“有个名字，你可能会感兴趣，目标人物的弟子之一，五十岚广目，刚从国外与妻儿归国，据说和这药品也有脱不开的关系。”  
“没听过。”  
“他的妻子，名叫五十岚水户。”

TBC

*搜查四课4th Division：日本专责侦查涉及暴力团体和有组织犯罪的案件（已于2003年撤销，改为新成立的组织犯罪对策第四课，参考自维基百科）


	15. Chapter 15

*第十五章

有一种人在生命中不断盘桓，会使人求之若渴，比如柱间；而另一种总是一而再再而三出现的，该称是阴魂不散，比如漩涡水户。  
宇智波斑想忘也忘不了，那位口衔金玉诞生的大小姐，从小就与他的生活模式完全不同的女人，那个刺激得他一错再错的敌人。偏偏他不可能像对待真正的仇敌一样，将那颗脆弱纤细的头颅一举斩下永绝后患，若说那时候柱间执意离开他是柱间犯下的该被判终身监禁在斑身旁的罪，那他自己后来那些恶劣的做法似乎早就应该被凌迟处死。  
斑曾经当着漩涡水户的面恶劣地对待过他的爱人，也曾经为了毁掉水户和柱间在一起的可能，用了漩涡新掘。如果那两个人敢处在一起，他就敢明目张胆地登堂入室，成为他们的妹夫，一辈子不死不休的纠缠，让他们卧榻安枕时都难以入眠。二十五岁的宇智波斑为了把千手柱间留在身边用尽了一切的手段，甚至想要促成漩涡家姊妹的意外身死。  
“……斑，你疯了。”  
那时候是他把柱间关在身边的第3个月。  
很久之前就不再与他对话的柱间再次开口的时候。  
“这才是全部的我，你不是一直想要看清么。现在，你看清了。”  
那样悲悯的眼神斑每每回味，都觉得有股骨子里的冰冷。他不能接受柱间的眼神里居高临下的施舍与怜悯。  
他不是个可怜鬼。  
不是。  
他是做错了，想要反悔重来，可已经停不下来了。  
如果再不把这个人牢牢紧缚在身边，那之前的一切就都没有了意义。  
再也。  
没有意义。  
为了生活斑重操旧业，一边在柱间面前扮演着乖孩子拼命地努力寻找干净的存活之道，却又利用着为数不多的夜晚执行起隐秘诡谲的任务。最终因为身心俱疲被摆了一道，回到住所的时候起就被致幻药折磨得难以安眠。直到对头杀上门来，后来……  
柱间背着他行走在夜晚空无一人的街道任斑的眼泪与血灌满了脖颈，终于对他说了句“斑，或许，你是我的归处吧。”  
“不管你是什么样的人，做过什么样的事，总归…总归…是我的归处。”

他不懂“归处”是什么意思，他只知道那之后柱间和他都舍弃了好不容易得到的——以千手和宇智波的姓氏坦荡存活于世的机会，弃了都市繁华的种种，一起来到了这个平淡无华的镇子，改换姓氏从新过活，要不是后来重修轻轨，这里就会像是避世港湾般伴着他们终老一生。  
他们放弃了最赖以生存的手段，从最初帮人寄送信件托运家具开始尝试，直到后来一个开起了间不起眼的花店，另一个机缘巧合进入了当地一家医药器械公司的新设分厂，终于在五年后过上了普通而平淡的生活。  
如人饮水，冷暖自知。  
或许这就是我们的结局。  
千手柱间在他们刚刚步入三十岁那年所说出的话。  
斑总是会把这些清晰地记下，记住柱间对他曾表达过的每一次意愿，那人的心情，从平凡生活伊始这些就几乎少得可怜的东西。  
相对于现在，他其实更加怀念旧日共同赴死之前那人让人心生苦涩甜蜜的表白，一生一世的许诺。  
/我们该站在海边安静的教堂门口，你看着我苍老的脸，我看着你雪白的头发，就这么宁静平和地度过最后生命的一分钟。/  
/斑，我们该去再看看这世界的广大，这样就会知道，曾经困住我们的东西有多么渺小。/  
从他们落户在这里，千手柱间再也没有提过任何一句要和他出游的打算，再也没有。

那人甚至变了模样，越来越少去和他人建立联系，不再参与社会上花样迭出的社交活动，也不像往日说个不停，舍弃了所有旧友甚至是远洋在外的胞弟，就和斑一同蜗居在这万千世界中最不起眼的角落里安静地蛰伏下来。  
千手柱间的世界里终于仅剩下了宇智波斑一个。  
他成功了，该说是胜利了，却比之前没有胜利过的日子活得还要不安与迷惘。  
宇智波斑不知道，那个男人至今留在他身边是为了过去那句不知所云的“归处”的约定，还是仅仅在对他施舍怜悯，有一个场景在斑的睡梦中出现很多很多次，可他从未向柱间说起过。  
/只是不愿见你自毁罢了，我已经不再爱你。/  
/我会把自己变成你想要的样子，这样你该获得宁静了吧。/  
睡梦里的柱间很像后巷时被他撩拨过后的状态，第一次把自己全都交给了宇智波斑后那种略带惶然羞赧却又广博而宽和的神情，却在最让斑心存不忍捏紧他的手臂时努力挣脱，和着午夜弥蒙的光影剖白出最残酷的语句，柱间的长发和指尖就像那些缭乱的过往被月光印衬着，这让他在斑看来熟悉却又陌生着，那人明明白白地唇齿开合向宇智波斑坦诚他已经不再爱他。  
不爱他又舍不得看他自暴自弃地自毁。  
便把自己送了出来。  
温柔又残酷。  
总让人心生期待却不留情的打破它们。  
千手柱间。  
其实，我宁愿你恨我，可你没有。  
因为恨，也是一种激荡的情感。  
至少斑曾经凭着仇恨活了下来。  
除了欲望的抵死交缠和过去那些抓不住留不下的幻影，多年过后他和他之间还剩下什么呢。同床异梦？貌合神离？从二十岁时斑自那群心怀鬼胎的人手里接过标有柱间名字的照片开始，已经过去了十二年。  
梵语佛经称世间有“六道轮回”，一切拥有生命轨迹的东西，若不早寻“解脱”，就会永远停留在“六道”中生死相续，无有止息。十二年，恰好是六的两倍，或许，这女人的再次出现，将带来一次解脱。  
或许，解脱也就意味着分离。  
他不甘心，却又没奈何，甚至在这种即将要迎接来早就预演好的分离戏码时，内心凭空生出一种决绝的凶狠。

斑垂下眼眸，终于暗下决定。  
“这里不是说话的好地方。”  
他的表态让愚蠢的两天秤露出一丝狂喜的神情，但宇智波斑已然不那么在乎。  
“当然，你们把这里的事办妥当了。”  
“就在离这里不远，我们好好来聊聊这次生意。”  
热络的语气让斑甚至有一丝怔忪。  
就像他们之间没有杀父之仇一样，有些人为了钱或利益连情都可以舍弃，那为了情活着的人又该怎么做，才能寻得解脱。  
/你会怀念过去么。/  
/不会。/  
/因为我知道比起过去，更重要的东西从来都在未来。/  
可我要回到过去了，柱间。  
尽管，我拼死也不会让你知道。

因为我是如此想念曾经的那个你。  
是我亲手把他弄丢了。

怨不得旁人。

*****

“你可以给我一杯清水就好，不要任何饮料。”  
那是一个略显清瘦的男人，发梢微卷在阳光下有些许浅淡的栗色光晕，额前刘海下方是薄薄的浅黄色镜片，不时微眯起双眼看不出具体情绪。黑白条纹交错的围巾配上米色紧身长袖与暗紫色的外衫，脚下是略长至小腿位置的灰皮靴，上面挂着一条银白色的铁链。与店长的身高极其相近但相对瘦弱点，同样也有一头浓密齐肩的长发，被细绳缠绕着搭在一侧的肩头。  
男人眯起眼睛开口，鼻子修长挺直，面部线条柔和讲话又很注意分寸，可是。  
广田雅煦还是第一次见到店长用如此谨慎疏离的态度对待一名访客。  
这让她不由得在放下那杯温水的同时侧过头，征询般的向柱间确认：“真的只倒完这杯水我就可以下班了吗？店长。”  
千手柱间只是微微向她点了点头，再没有其他话。  
广田不由得有些失落，但还是乖乖地离开，把这里留给了男人们。  
柱间预判漩涡新掘会拟定更为隐秘的时间地点为再次会面做准备，却没料到就在第二天一早，那间平淡无奇的花店内就遭遇了不速之客的上门造访。  
他本打算向店员嘱托吩咐接下来自己即将远行的事宜，看到男人的瞬间就明白自己的一言一行早就在他们的掌控之下了。  
“是老人家让我来的，问一问最近新的生意做得怎么样。”  
这是他当年第一次执行卧底任务时的接头暗号，对方的身份已不必明说。  
“很明显，你没有吸烟的不良嗜好。”男人在店员离开后用目光扫了一遍整间花屋，最后把视线定格在老板的面容上，“布置得蛮温馨的。”  
“谢谢。”绷着脸的千手柱间一向会让人觉得不怒自威，不过面前人倒是相对放松。  
“认识一下，我算是你这次的拍档。”  
男人伸出的右手上有道明显的伤疤，从虎口一直跨越到了小臂。  
“我叫做水泽。久闻其名了，千手柱间。”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

*第十六章

这是一个高手。  
另外，他其实是个左撇子。  
柱间把手伸出来与男人轻握的一瞬间，在不可避免地碰触到旧伤疤与虎口茧子的同时就捕捉到了这样的细节。  
要是没有猜错的话，过去，这人或许是双手持枪的类型，可惜那道伤疤伤害了手部的肌腱脉络，不然……  
礼节性的交握一瞬就结束了，自称是“水泽”的男人比之前更为眯起双眸，一副皮笑肉不笑的样子，却说出了下面这样的话。  
“中部管区①的挂名分子，目前独身，毫无情感羁绊，所以我没有任何顾虑，随时都可以启程。”  
“不过比起前辈，我略年轻几岁，行事会较为冲动，到时请你多担待，今日不过是来打个招呼。”  
奇怪。  
千手柱间复又观察了下这男人，不知为何他从这寥寥两句里听出了一种刺耳的挑衅，或许只是多心。  
“这边的事务基本妥当了，不出意外的话今晚就可以启程。”  
花店老板很快就察觉到面前人一瞬间的走神，似乎望着角落里的什么，便也随着那视线的关注点方向望去，只是店中不起眼的储物架而已，要不是因为他们坐在这个相对靠内的闭塞角落一般访客是注意不到的。  
“怎么？”  
“不，只是觉得前辈真是好品味。”  
“恩？”  
这句话倒是有些没头没脑了。  
“没什么，可能是我看错了。”  
水泽用拇指摩挲了下盛着温水的杯壁，突然勾起嘴角，“作为单身汉，你我就是都有这样的福利呢，可以从繁琐日常中尽快抽身而去，就算突遭变故也不会给周遭人带来什么麻烦。”  
“可惜，我没有这样的福利。”千手柱间迎上对方终于睁开双眼投递过来的视线，略带温和地诉说，“还有不到半个月就是圣诞节了，如果可能的话到时候我希望能和重要的人们一起度过，虽然他们或许不太合拍。”  
“行动前的盲目乐观可不是什么好习惯，前辈。”  
“我一贯如此，当然，我也有必须全身而退的理由。”  
“哦？”  
“这些年我一直在构想件礼物，花了几年时间才刚刚完成，我可不想还没送出去就让那东西烂在手里。”  
“没想到您还是个浪漫的人。”  
回应他的是千手柱间从见面起第一次发自心底的微笑，微弯的眉眼边带上一点自然产生的细碎纹路，一改之前中年男人老成持重的表象，竟带上点类似于少年般欢欣的喜悦与真诚，“只希望收到的人会觉得高兴就好。”  
“居然这么孩子气…”这句话非常非常轻，以致于面对面对坐的交谈者都几乎没有察觉到。  
“闲话就说到这里吧，具体的任务细节看来只有到富山县才能知晓了。”柱间从自己的外套内摸出那个巴掌大的通讯器，瞥了一眼新的讯息，“明日13时富山市JR站旁名叫松子稻的便利店就是汇合点。”  
“活动代号——九摩诃。”  
“哦，从收到讯息的速度来看，似乎这次的行动组长是前辈您没错了，那就请您多多照顾了。”  
说罢，男人便端起那杯温水一饮而尽后起身告辞。

辞别水泽后，千手柱间将之前准备好的几份津贴分放在“此间”的员工柜夹缝内，并且再次确认了下定时的语音电话准备与短讯后，开始认真打扫起这间屋室，等他忙活完这一切已经是东京时间的午时27分，与身处澳洲夏时令的宇智波斑相隔3小时的时间。  
距离那次与斑挂断电话时约定好的时间被意外的提前了，不过这也没关系，柱间反倒更感激于斑的临时变卦，他在此时此刻非常想再听一听那人的声音。  
做好闭店的准备后，柱间进入了员工的休息室，将自己的领口松了松，摆出一副闲散安逸的模样，打开了那台相对老旧的机器，将一切设置妥当后，安静等待着时间流走到准确的截点。  
精确到秒的准度，13点整的时候，他的聊天窗口被自动弹开，心中所想直接发出了视频的申请，他在看到后果断像往日一样静候了几秒，随即按下了同意键。  
隔着跳动的像素与光线交汇凝结的屏显，千手柱间与宇智波斑静默地对视了一会，久久没有发声。  
曾经，他们会知无不言，不管顺境逆境皆不轻言放弃也没有过多的隐瞒，如今却只能在轻窥对方的轮廓视线里捕捉呼吸上的最后一丝共鸣，并尽可能地配合对方达成最终一致的吐息。  
“………斑。”  
是柱间先开了口，扯出了一抹笑，好像什么都没有发生的往昔一般，“你怎么样，生意的进展。”  
宇智波在屏幕静盯着他的时间有些过长了，不过也可能是因为老台式机有些古旧的原因，图像的缓存有些慢。  
等了一会儿，他听到斑的声音简短而有力。  
“还好。你呢？”  
“我？我去看了场电影，后来遇到些故人。”  
“哦。”  
他们又重新归于了沉默。  
“斑，你觉得这几年我们……你与我，我是说……”  
“你想要一个结论？”  
这是千手柱间第一次如此明确地询问宇智波斑对于现有生活的评价。  
但他们彼此都明白向另一方探寻答案的做法本来就是不智的。  
就像当年斑那样歇斯底里地质询他们的未来一样。  
如果承诺了，往往说明几乎不可能做到。  
那点留在最后的心有灵犀的默契，不论是斑，还是柱间都不想失去。  
那仿佛是最后一丝缠绑在不同灵魂上的引线，要是失去了，他们就再也找不到可以回去的路。  
“不，没有。”  
“斑，扉间从国外回来了，我想回东京去和他叙叙旧。”  
“……准备去几天？”  
“说不好，我们可能也会想要去给父母亲……你知道的。”  
如果从东京府转往千手佛间的故里香川县往返也至少需要1天的时间，粗略估计柱间至少要离开这间小镇3到4天的时间，或者更多。  
“斑，你在听吗？”

宇智波斑听着这些话，只觉得自身的存在似乎扰乱了有关千手柱间的一切。  
第一次是重逢，第二次是挟持。  
导致现在这人连出行都要向他报备，就好像他仍是他的囚徒一样，如果得不到指令确认就仍会乖乖地留在这。  
如同电脑程式一样精准。  
精准到让他心痛。  
他看着屏幕里歪头似乎是在研究视频摄像头有没有问题的柱间，突然就那么低笑了下。  
曾经是他扰乱了柱间的生活，后来又生生掠夺与破碎掉那些周密精心的计划与盘算，恶狠狠地毫不留情地，仿佛暴风过境一般席卷着。  
柱间以前从不是这么乖巧的，那人被他打断了狙杀组织者的暗谋初时明明异常愤怒与恼火，不断与他抗争着想要一较高下，那时候的柱间是如此鲜活。  
后来又因为他种种疯狂的举动，而把那些酸涩到无力却又说不清道不破的温柔不断裹匝在心头，无条件配合着斑的嚣张任性，而斑自己就像遭了魔障一样，仿佛拨弄灵魂的引线被放肆的精怪弹奏似的，柱间越纵容他他就越想毁灭掉一切。  
比如。  
曾经的斑最想要的，就是一了百了。  
从当初柱间提出要分开的机场会面之后没过多久，那个男人就被斑堵在一家报务会馆的停车场内。  
思及此，宇智波斑对着屏幕上懵懂眨眼的柱间轻叹了一句：“你可以去你想去的任何地方，傻瓜。不用非要特意向我说明。”  
“我只是——”  
“柱间，之前那一次是我不好，你其实……哪里都可以去，这是你的自由。”  
斑的这句话让柱间猛然想起了过往。

/千手柱间，你能逃到哪里去呢，我会让你无处可归的。/  
那时候他刚在停车场辞别了那则警务报的编辑，马上就要回到地表与水户汇合，身后就有什么冰冷硬实的东西抵上了后腰。  
那声音他一辈子都不会或忘。  
柱间从来都知道斑为什么出现在这里。  
他喜欢渴慕的对象是一个非常非常温柔的人，至少，对他所在乎的人，斑总是温柔到决绝的。  
柱间不止一次地觉得上天安排他和斑相识相惜再到相爱是一次天予的启示，是一种认清对方认清自我的补全之旅。但那是他27岁以后的想法。  
在那之前，柱间从不知道直面宇智波斑“整治”人的手段与他消极破碎的另一面，居然会让自己的内心升腾起初窥一个完全陌生的斑所衍生出的迷茫感。  
他帮他伪造好了身份证明，足以去应付那些一般的住宿登记亦或跨地域的出行，至少不会再因为光明正大的抛头露面而遭遇麻烦。  
但柱间不知道，男人能明目张胆暴露在日光下的第一件事就是用枪抵住了他。  
他更不知道的是，那些贴心之举就算他自己不做，斑也能自己轻易办到，其实有点隐隐打脸的自做多情，柱间在被迫挟持的最初5小时里旁观过斑和那些人的交易后内心不算太过舒服的暗想着这些，却忽略了爱人不同于以往有些扭曲的神色。他向扉间借取的违禁药已然失效，身体自然就不复之前的振奋，腰间与腿部如同蓄满水渍一般让疲倦与刺痒的木然从脚底心钻入皮肉与骨髓之内，仅仅是这么几小时的消耗，他的肢体、骨骼与下肢力量全都迅速退化为几个月前软绵轻飘的状态，失重感伴随着每一次脚步的起落，因为失去了体感所以有时候甚至不知自己是否停下了还是依然在不断踱步着，仅靠身体小幅度的起落能告诉这个曾经以一敌众的男人，他还在用双脚行走，而不是像个没用的废物一样跌坐在原地。  
终于他决定停下来了。  
这段被斑胁迫着的却仍然让柱间觉得有些温暖的旅途，立时戛然而止。  
他甚至无视了斑一直抵在他后心的枪。  
他不会伤害我的。  
而我宁愿他伤害我。  
他会带着我离开的。  
我想要和他一起走。  
却仍要留下来。  
这是最古怪不已的矛盾心思。

千手柱间用尽了所剩不多的力气，将脸上所有能被判断出的细微末节都压在精致的面具下，终于转头开了口：“你做得很——”其实他更想说原来你不用我照顾，你也可以过得很好，这真的非常好。  
他只来得及说清这么半句话，就被那两片略显低温的嘴唇堵住了，与此同时，左肩处有说不出的沁凉感沁入了皮肉撕破了表皮。  
是针筒。  
“我给过你机会，可你一路上如此的配合，柱间。”  
那声音带着露骨的魅惑靠近他的耳缘，“傻瓜。你从不该如此信任我，就像就算我这么在乎你，我也不会让你站在我的身后。”  
“视觉死角，柱间。你这样总有一天会死在别人手上，你会…死在别人的手上么，在我不知道的地方…”  
“可我怎么能允许呢，柱间。”

醒来之时，几乎全身都处于半麻痹的状态，柱间仰躺在那宽大的软床上，暗暗思忖着即将面对的情况。斑估计是意识到他要采取反抗行动于是毫不迟疑地先下手为强。这也不是不可理解的。很好，不过现在谁来解释一下他的外衫和裤子去哪儿了，以及，他一个大男人只穿着这件T恤和短裤就这么诡异的被绑住了手脚放置在这，不知道的还以为是在进行不宜观瞻的……算了就此打住。  
或者先提示他一下，他在意的那个人去哪里了也好。  
因为姿势的原因他只能靠余光捕捉此间信息。

这是一间标准的和室，格子门取代了落地窗，不远处茶具陈列在案几上有几本零落的书籍摊散，视角受辖导致也就能看到为数不多的几处。  
以他的能力来说，摆脱束缚也不是不行，不过……他不想再和斑起任何其他的冲突，倒不如等那人回来了面对面把话讲开了更好，何况这破躯壳已经开始疯狂地报复他，就算斑没有回来，他也不知能不能攒够走出这栋楼的力气。  
柱间转了转眼睛重新把目光投射在地面上的书籍处，他的眼力虽然没有斑那么卓绝，但也不算差，其中几本的名字蛮有意思的。  
《栄花物語》与《宇治拾遗物语》的最新再录重订本，还有那一摞叠错放置的《国家地理》与风土人情的相关报刊杂志。  
这还是他第一次接触宇智波斑平日生活的琐碎，就算再怎么不合时宜，内心也终是带点新鲜感的好奇与莫名喜悦的。  
他的雀跃很快因为斑的回归而暂缓。  
明显是大批量采购了一波食物的男人，拎着那些零散包装的蔬果食材，无视了他努力小幅度半撑起身的别扭姿势，只是简单地把那些东西撂在地上，然后用好看的手指开始拆解着。  
“斑。”  
他看着爱人把青椒与一些杂蔬菌类的东西单挑出来，拎在手里往冷储柜那边走，不放心地又念了声男人的名字，“斑。”  
自始至终都没有得到回应。  
奇怪，那个人把他带回来却始终无视了他的存在。  
让他再不能按照按部就班的节奏做那些想做的事情，比如说服斑不要做出这么幼稚的举动。  
又或者是没心没肺地在见到那男人后，就提出了要求：“帮我解开吧，我有点口渴，这里有水么。”  
接下来那瓶软装水就兜头而下，淋得他满脸都是，沾湿了他的脖颈与前衫。  
他错愕的双眸对上斑古怪的笑容，听到那人用低哑好听的声音问他“怎么，你不是渴了么？”，一时间竟不知道该如何开口回复才好。

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

*第十七章

被淋湿一下当然没什么，关键的是面前人略带空洞的眼神以及那看起来就颇不自然的神情提醒了他，柱间当然清楚之前茶餐厅那番说辞早就惹怒了斑，枪都掏出来了证明斑的怒气已经积攒到了一定高点，如果这人一点火气都没有还像上一次那样对他温和以待，反倒会让人觉得更诡异。他确实不该心大地还用着平时与恋人或朋友说话的语调不知耻地为自己的个人需求搭讪，是他不好。体贴前爱人的千手默默在脑内检讨了一番，刚想再开口，就发现斑靠了过来，并且把手伸向他。  
这人还是心软，柱间有些酸涩地感叹。  
估计是要帮我把脸上的水渍抹去，刚这么猜测着，那只手就从耳旁掠了过去，好吧，或许是要用靠在背后的软枕枕套——没有，事实上，下一秒钟里宇智波斑的手从探向耳边的移动轨迹中耸地转移到胸前湿透的前襟上，轻轻揩了一把描摹的似乎是柱间心脏的位置，接下来调转角度直接袭上了喉头。  
结实有力骨节分明的指头大力攥紧的瞬间，柱间本能地弹动了下身体，手腕与脚踝上都缚着特殊绳索，越挣扎就越收紧，被扼住咽喉让他有眼睛一瞬间全盲的错感，原本横在胸前被捆缚的手在这要命的窒息感里似乎是被人推高了，肌肉被强硬地拉抻，感觉腋窝处异常疼痛与酸麻，应激反应和想要反抗的本能真的没什么作用，他像待宰的牛羊一样被人控制着生命的最后一线光明，生死时分脸上懵懵懂懂地竟然换上了另一幅乖顺的表情。  
连柱间自己都不自知。  
而这让那个施以伤害的人终于停下了动作，改用指尾描摹他已然呈现不自然胭红的眼角还有太阳穴处因憋闷窒息而暴起的青筋，随后极缓地放开了他。  
求生的本能让他大口大口地吞咽着空气，喉头辣呛的血腥味儿越来越浓，不管如何费力吸食氧气都无法平息起伏的胸口，柱间整个人像刚被人从河里捞出来一样，浑身上下都被冷汗濡湿了，与刚才那些沁凉的水渍和在一块顺著肌理默然下淌，眼前的黑暗被模糊的光影轮廓所替代，汗滴顺着眼眶滑落在四周刺得他只能眯起双眼静静地忍耐。  
周围比刚才安静了不少，耳边全是来自己身的喘息。

恍惚间有一双手顺着他的下巴抚摸到脖颈再来是胸口，最后是肋骨，然后用不可抗的力道硬是把他这个狼狈不堪的男人生生提起了点，狠狠地勒住他的胸骨与后背的肩胛且不断收紧。刚刚被残忍的对待，此刻柱间的头脑里几乎是大片的空白与眩晕，身体对于施害者的排斥与反抗并存地跃然纸上，但他扑腾了两下换来更用力的钳制后，才猛地意识到这接下来不算温和的一系列动作勉强可算的上是一次缱绻变形的拥抱，动作的发出者指尖都在莫名颤抖，那人把近乎全身的重量都交付在他身上，裹缠着柱间死也不罢休的样子，倔强的犹如稚子。就像这具被缚的身体是他唯一寄托着追思的旧玩具似的。  
千手柱间这才醍醐灌顶地明白，好像从他们生死分别的瞬间后，他亏欠了宇智波斑一个证明他还活着的拥抱。  
胸腔内那点对斑残酷动作的小恼火一瞬间消散了，反倒有些意味深长的苦涩涌上心头，他微仰起下颌，试图用下巴轻蹭下那人伏在他肩窝的头顶以示安慰。  
“斑……”他的嗓子因为刚刚的事变得沙哑难听，再不复之前的轻快，老旧放映机般艰涩地传导着，“你别难过…”  
其实他更想对他说别怕，可若有什么人对另一个人说别怕，下一句就该紧接着“我会在你身边”或者“我会保护你”的句子，彼时的千手柱间没信心也没资格对旧日的爱人说出不负责任的承诺，于是他生生转了口，也就只来得及说出这五个字，宇智波斑的侧脸就贴上了他的嘴唇，阻住了接下来的发音。胸膛刚还炸裂般的疼痛此刻好像被大量的酸涩吞噬，他用唇瓣轻轻地碰触斑的侧颊，好像回到了旧日时分他们命途未卜，身边仅剩最后一丝来自所爱温度的生死一瞬。  
那时候也是这样，他抱着斑，想着就算死了也能死在一处，竟有股诡异的庆幸与满足。虽然到了真正关头，他还是舍不得这人多承受那些疼痛。  
尽管在脑海里预演了多次冲突场面，真的直接面对一个盛怒之下内里却忧伤失措的斑，千手柱间的内心还是会觉得被人从中心剖开了一个巨大的黑色豁口，灌满了咸涩的海水，悲凉的情绪就在这原本平静的水面伴着涟漪与海浪的形状扩散与侵蚀，不断激荡着让他的左胸酸涩难耐。  
“没事了，没事了……”他小心翼翼地重复着，安慰着，忍受吞咽带来的涩痛终于又换上打趣的语调，“好吧，我以为你至少会递给我…你吓了我一跳。”  
他把这个拥抱当做了前爱人的歉意全盘接收，却没想到抱着他的人听了这句，忽地松开了手完全脱离了肌肤相贴的热度，静了有那么一会儿，宇智波独有的嗓音凑近了他的耳畔，宛如诱惑夏娃的撒旦般低语：“柱间，你真的…是不折不扣的傻瓜。”

奇怪的事仍在继续。  
宇智波斑的话证明这一切只是个开始，偏偏他读不懂深意以为那人对他与他身边人的手段已然结束。  
现在回想起来那算是最灰色的一段回忆地带。  
让他觉得面前的爱人完全换上了修罗的夜衣，撕裂开最为凶狠戾气的内里，剖白出最绝望的独占欲。  
“柱间？”  
“柱间！”  
“什么——”他陡然惊醒过来，陈于眼前的是屏幕内宇智波有些担忧的神情。  
过去他曾承受过的，斑曾施予过的，那些避而不提的东西，随着宇智波歉意的语句又重新裹缠上他的心头。  
那时候他才明白，看清一个人的全部却还放不了手的情感，才是这世间最深沉最无奈的桎梏。  
他是如此地深爱着他。  
但从那以后，他却再也没有亲口对爱人剖白过这种近似于蛊毒般的沉迷与最无望的恋意。  
因为他知道，宇智波斑早已不再对他的口头承诺信任如初。  
说不出，那就用做的，这是属于千手的直线型思维。  
但是，就连迟钝如他都明白，从那个拥抱开始宇智波的绝望与不安就从没有停止过，而他虽然洞察了这一点却始终，毫无办法。  
柱间想了想接下来要参与的行动，盘算了下全身而退的可能。  
终于在时隔几年后，勾起了唇角，颇温和颇认真地对着远在另一国度的人许诺：“斑，今年圣诞节你会回来这边吗？”  
“……或许。”  
“斑，我想去看看'地中海的天然灯塔'，你那时候说过如果有机会……如果有机会会想要去看看那座为过往船只表明远航方向的海上活火山。”  
“等你生日一过，我们就去看看它们吧，就从地中海的这一个开始。我想和你一道。”  
“你还愿意……带我去看看它们么，那些以前你时常挂在嘴边的奇景。”

宇智波斑颇震惊地睁大了双眼，不可置信地攥紧拳头，才堪堪把喉咙里想要爆发出的同意之词生生咽下。  
显示屏里的男人眨动着眼眸，小小的酒窝伴随着笑容浅淡的升起，眉目温和颇期待他回复似的侧了下脸颊，鬓边的青丝似午后倾洒下的阳光溢满了温柔，倾泻在他宽广轮廓鲜明的肩线上，留下了动人的弧度。  
“怎么突然想要出门。”  
“大概是因为……你不在身边的日子久了，我有些想念你的缘故吧。”  
他跟他这样说说话的情景真的是阔别已久了，不是那些为了生活而奔波庸碌的鸡毛琐碎，也不是交缠欲望时的喘息低语，而是仍像年岁尚轻时候那样，对未来生活充满期许。把斑计划进即将共赴的一段崭新旅程中的柱间已经让他等了太久太久。  
为何这样久违的温馨总是不合时宜的呢，莫斯曼第十皇后街区里的男人坐在那儿安静地聆听着自己的呼吸，地板上几小时前遭遇变故时沾染上鲜血的衬衣揉皱地散落，甚至还有他刚搞到手的DIAMONDBACK FS9*与Sauer SSG3000*也静躺在离他脚边不远的位置上。  
宇智波斑更加凑近了屏幕像是想把那人拽出来似地紧盯着不放，说出的话却违心：“才三天半而已。”  
“斑。”  
他听到柱间喊着他的名字。  
第一次这样开口，“我想做了。”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

*第十八章

斑怀疑自己一瞬间耳鸣了，事实证明没有。  
而坐在那一头的柱间仍是那副温润的样子。  
这真的太反常，太近乎于一次梦境。  
他忍不住回头去看了眼之前被自己摊放在地的那些碍眼的东西，确认之后又调转过头回望视频里安静的柱间。  
“斑……”  
那三个音节被男人刻意有些拖长地念着，宛若旧时细雨啄洒在清泉之上落下的涟漪般惑着他，使人心生悸动。  
过往时分，这人真的想要亲近时会变得黏人到不行，总是在屋内跟着他来回走动，明明是刚刚开荤食髓知味的家伙却不肯直说对斑的欲望，跟要不到吃食的忠犬一样紧迫盯人似的腻着他，等后来醉酒那次被警醒了下，察觉两人关系中自己也会偶尔吃亏后，柱间着实乖巧了那么一阵子，在那之后的日子里嘛……他一步步教会他尽享鱼水之欢的妙处，懵懂零经验的初哥这才逐渐蜕变成了后来随随便便把控握开启他身体钥匙的男人。  
“哈哈哈哈你那是什么表情。”  
“…………”  
“不过终于开始表现出认真听我说话的样子了啊，斑你一直在走神，有心事？”  
好吧，他又被这个人耍了，真是让人既生气又无奈的家伙。  
宇智波斑微微眯起眼睛，带了那么一点点恼火的语调，他厌恶柱间总是能轻易戳穿他的情绪：“没有，我只是在想你现在到底是有闲才会在此时不断调侃我。”  
“唔。”  
对面的人被数落了无辜地支着下巴有点消沉的样子，小声嘟囔着类似“偶尔也会很忙很累”之流的无趣话。  
“柱间。”  
他终于出声，让那人的眼睛再次和自己的对上。  
很奇怪，之前他们约定好的交谈原是为了共赴一次新的性高潮，到头来却是这些细碎的对话更打动宇智波斑，他刻意眨了眨眼生怕自己眼睛里即将流于表面的东西过快地传达给对方，忍不住耸耸肩低笑出声。他不可能把有关漩涡水户的事透露给柱间，这人本就不喜欢那些打打杀杀的旧事，牵扯进故人只会平添烦扰，另外一点来说斑确实是对这几年如一日的平淡生活感到疲惫，或者说是对自己时时警醒的恋爱观深感厌倦。  
空守着爱的躯壳过日子，滋味实在难堪下咽，他是想要借着这个契机突破僵局的，不管是分道扬镳还是别的什么宇智波斑早就做好了准备，不过就在刚才，是的，仅仅因为千手柱间寥寥几句就动摇了自身想法的宇智波，此刻更是在心底平白填了一丝对自己的嫌弃，还有更多的就是……想要欺负眼前人的欲望。  
这不太公平，柱间明明什么都不知道。  
“你刚刚说的话，做给我看。”  
为了尽快摆脱内心乱放的情绪，他迫切需要开启一个新话题，而柱间在情事上一向要作茧自缚得多。  
“呃…”  
能看到男人伸出食指轻搔了下左侧脸颊，眼神很快就飘忽起来，不复之前的坚定，甚至局促地叹了两口气。  
斑以为男人一定会拒绝的。  
他以前年轻时不止一次听过柱间关于严禁“白日宣淫”义正言辞的蠢话，活像个一本正经的老头子。  
可谁知柱间居然阖上了眼，而且该死地把在花店总爱穿的那件暗灰色衬衫的领口又松了两粒纽扣。  
宇智波斑觉得自己的呼吸一滞，听在耳朵里的嗓音却模模糊糊地飘过来这么一个句子。  
“…………你没有不好，是我做得不好。”  
/我该更相信你，我也该更相信自己。/  
“斑。”  
那男人极缓慢地念他的名。  
就好像多年前一样，他固执己见拼命自伤的时候，柱间就会这样轻咏他的名字，带着不为人知的宠溺与疼惜。  
好像他是什么软弱没用的玻璃制品似的。

那是他们搬来这里的第二周，就如初重逢时一般模样，斑浑身是伤的躺在床上，看着那人偶尔会用笨拙的奔走动作为他忙上忙下，。斑能轻易从柱间细微的表情中看出那人依然承受着身体赋予的极大疼痛，却仍然会在对上他的视线前试图一次次隐藏。他以为柱间在等他完全康复后会离开，可是这人没有。  
屏幕里的人发出了一声好听的低叹，蛊惑而低哑，之后……对面的屏幕就如他的思绪一般陷入了瞬间的断裂与黑暗。  
“？！”  
他早该让他把那个破机器换了。  
不过。  
视觉的权利被剥夺了，光是声音也足够吸引人。  
宇智波家的长子闭上眼，面前全是那人耽于快感的模样，伴随着不自觉出口的低语和单音，还有衣物摩挲的沙沙声，他听得足够认真足够仔细，柱间明显还没意识到倒霉的摄像头已经停止工作的事，那人第一次如此放得开的情景，他竟然没在身边，真的是……  
手边那个微型通讯器不合时宜的嗡鸣，来自大筒木的机子被他拎起来直接向身后抛开，若是再让信号干扰到，说不准他就要发狂了。他不得不向自己坦白，只要柱间变得柔软一些温顺一些他就忍不住生气，可对方只要一撩他或者跟他对着干，他就兴奋得不能自已，近乎于一种本能的应激反应似的。  
斑仔细聆听着记忆着，将这宝贵的瞬间烙印在心里。  
渐渐闭上眼，随着那轻喘的频率在脑子里用手指描摹那人肩颈的轮廓，细腻紧致的皮肤，强劲清爽的线条，喉头凸起的部分最不愿被他轻易叼弄，但却总是惑人的耸动吞咽着；耳后很怕痒，和他不一样，被摸到肩背却没什么过大反应的柱间，总是对因为背上触感好像电光流窜一样遍布身体后不断轻颤的斑感到新奇，而柱间每每被他用手或腿碰触到腰侧时，都会进一步加重摆弄的力道，让纤细柔软的发梢不断撩动他的躯壳，带来刺弄人心的痒。  
他很快就兴奋起来了，偏偏硬逼着自己忍住，把这缠绵躁动的欲望生生压下，越来越会压抑自己的宇智波斑想要求得精神上更为满足的愉悦，这和当年的情形不同，他在漆黑之中对着自己的灵魂诉说，耳畔不再是所爱之人旧日略带苦涩妥协的轻唤，而是十二年后最直接的欲望诉求，柱间依然爱他，斑从这短短视频里的寥寥几句就能听得出来，。  
所以他凑近了收音的部分，仍是闭合着眼帘颇认真地说了句：“等我回来。”  
对面那人也傻乎乎地用着略带沙哑的嗓音乖乖地回了一声，但可能是因为电流或者设备的原因，模模糊糊地没有听清。  
许出了承诺，就证明得做到。  
为了和柱间在一起，他得去把一些杂鱼清干净才是。

斑第一件需要做的事，就是去联络一个人。  
或真或假他离开那圈子都有些时日，可值得条件交换的对象选择并不算多。斑仔细思忖，最终择定了那个家伙。  
性欲和杀欲在旧日的某段时光中，对宇智波来说不可或缺。  
不过他从海外抵达日本首个去见的人却独独沉迷于斑最不屑的另一则原罪。  
“钱是世界上不同国家不同种族都能理解的一种语言，并能派上一切用场。”  
男人说出这句话的时候，他们都还正当年，掉进钱眼儿里其貌不扬的家伙低头继续用绵密的马鬃努力缝合一具不可能完整拼凑的尸//体，而斑抱着手臂斜倚在咫尺之外开了口。  
“我要足够多的武器。”  
“人手呢？”  
“三个。”  
“你得再加至少三成的钱，因为我不确定能不能收到尾款。偷袭那破港子比你所想的要困难些，宇智波斑。”  
“虽然你带着支票来不合规矩，不过好在数目没错。”  
“那么祝我们合作愉快，愿早日归来。”  
那好像是他与他的最后一次合作与告别时的对话。  
宇智波斑从不会和蠢人打交道，代号“地怨虞”的角都绝对是聪明人中的聪明人。  
“你回来了。”  
从见面起斑就对上吝啬财迷微微开咧的嘴角与目露精光的眼眸，“见到阔别多年的老主顾异常欣慰，或许我会考虑给你个友情价。”  
斑听了连眼皮都懒得抬，直奔主题：“伊邪纳岐与九尾。按老规矩，先付一半，你开价吧。”  
“这真是巧，就在三小时前，也有人找我问询了同一件事。”  
“看来你们没做成交易，”宇智波斑心里清楚角都从不爱出卖主顾的任何隐私，这不咸不淡的一句话已经给了他足够多的暗示，或许……造访的那个人与斑自身也拥有微妙的瓜葛。  
“我不喜欢那小子，我的同僚们估计也不会喜欢他。”角都仍然用打量一块被煎炸好的上等肉扒般的眼神盯忖着宇智波家的男人，他知道面前这人向来不吝啬，于是补上了又一句，“没有任何一个买卖人愿意同亡命徒做生意。”   
“你自己曾经不也是？”斑深知面前这人的底线，却也毫无顾忌。  
“承蒙夸奖，那都是过去的事了，闲话少说，你这次又要去踢铁板，还真是嫌命长。说来你也是赫赫有名的亡命徒呢，除了那个一样脑回路不正常的伴侣外，估计没人受得了你。”  
他们多年未见，“地怨虞”锱铢必较以牙还牙的性格依旧鲜明，不知为何斑在听到柱间被这样形容的语句后，并不恼火，甚至只是平淡无波的反应，却换来角都有些叹气的评价，“儿女情长跟着的后四个字不用我提醒你，你们都……太过感情用事了，活不长也赖不得旁人。”  
“不用你多嘴，直接开价吧。”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

*第十九章

“我可真没料到这。”  
当听完水泽与那位线人的任务安排后，千手柱间陷入了短暂的思索，接下来反馈的点稍稍出乎了面前人们的意料，“你是说扉间与猴子也是扮作这种关系去了那里？”  
店员打扮的人神经质地抖了抖唇角，很显然陷入了对过往剧目的回想，冷峻的白发男人是如何锻炼和男人腻来腻去的时候全然一副挖尸掘墓的神情举止，至今都令他记忆犹新。  
见对方不语，柱间垂下了眼眸微微思忖了下，很快就转头回望水泽，平静地确认：“你从一开始就知道。”  
“前辈经过特殊训练，扮演什么该对你来说并不难，”眼睛一眨不眨地盯着面无表情的柱间，仍旧是谦和无争的表情，让人难对他心生怒意，“当然，我在自动请缨之前就熟知这次行动的诸多隐晦之处，现在就看您接受还是不接受了。”  
柱间轻轻地用食指顶端摸索下拇指的指甲边缝，仅仅是安静了那么几秒钟后，颇认真地对着线人颔首，“请把那家gay吧需要注意的东西再重复一遍，当然还有目标人物的进一步细节，也麻烦你了。”  
事情比柱间原本预想的偏差相距虽远却不至于说完全到了措手不及的地步，旧日时分因各种各样特殊任务的行事需求，他也曾周旋穿梭在形形色色的人物设定与预编好的情境之内，游刃有余地把持操控着节奏，只不过那样的日子里于情感中的纠缠错杂始终不算是他的拿手好戏。甚至在与毒/枭情/妇逢场作戏的当口，他还被监听与窥视现场的同事们取笑说温柔有余霸道不足，但却歪打正着让女人们对他的温和有礼痴迷不已，最终稀里糊涂地攻下了那条美女蛇。  
他没有刻意为之，却频频成功得手，这让负责谍报的老江湖都不由得啧舌，把柱间与多年前另一位善于夺花攻心的前辈相提并论，那人评价说若柱间是无心插柳用真正的自我去感染目标人物，当年有位隐忍不发机智近妖的前辈却是一辈子都在撒谎，为的是布下层层织网等待猎物飞蛾扑火，宛如叠幛之内巧笑的修罗，一双犀利的招子暗含血味，甚至连最亲近之人都不明白那男人到底在想什么。那是一个非常难读懂的人，同样，选择如此生活之道的人真的有些莫名可怜，他们很难去爱什么人更难被人所爱。  
年轻人，你选了这条道路就注定难以收获幸福，但愿你不要像那人一样活得寂寞。这是老江湖退休之前赠送给千手柱间的金玉良言，有关男人的传闻仅仅寥寥几句，似乎是情报科的秘辛很快就被共事的诸人抛到脑后，可千手柱间当时却把这个细节烙印在脑海之内，甚至连他自己都不知道，就在几年以后，他身边会立着这位据说活得寂寞的前辈之子，一同再次为早已枯骨黄沙多年的男人重铸衣冢，将他合葬给了一生最为亏欠却终在死亡之后才真正能相伴左右的妻子身边。

回忆那日的情景并不合时宜，但柱间无法控制自己的思绪，他还记得宇智波斑维持着同一个姿势在墓里安静地待了一夜，呼吸轻缓，像是在等待着什么，又像是被不知名的东西掠取了魂魄，脸色苍白得惊人，而他和他在经历了那么多之后，最后没有只言片语的安慰，斑得到的仅仅是柱间覆于其肩的手掌，还有极精简的“回去吧”这三个字而已。  
那是斑的手掌最为冰冷的一次记忆，光是触碰牵扯就会勾着人覆上绵密心酸的情绪。  
山峦的寂静和复苏伴随着缀满天际星火的泯灭，还有爱人吞噬般啃啮着寂寞的萧索，比任何一次都惹得他心疼与难过，隔了一段时间，宇智波斑终是对着跟在他身边的柱间开了口：“我不恨他，因为我没有资格。我甚至，都不知道他是什么样的人，到底做过怎样的事。”  
“可是，柱间。”  
“她有理由不原谅他，也可以选择不再见他。”  
“但你知道吗？在她最后的日子她还是捏着那封多少年都没有寄出的信，就那么死了。”  
“我不懂，可我知道，如果有人背叛了我，不管是任何一种理由，我绝不会就这么懦弱地仓皇退出，”宇智波品尝着干裂唇角的血腥味，有些执拗地低语，“绝不会窝囊地善罢甘休再不见面的。”  
“不用产生这样的顾虑，”柱间将男人的手指颇认真地包覆，最后一抹星空的残影映衬在彼此的眼眸里，像是在许诺，也或许只是温和地慰藉着，“我不会的。”  
“我曾想过如果我们不生于这样的时代，或许你会是几位兄弟姐妹里的头儿，带着你父亲的期许，母亲的希望，支撑起一个家庭，或者是一个家族的荣耀，你会成为那样的人，照顾好兄弟，照顾好姊妹，拥有普通人享有的幸福。也没准会成为一个领军人物，一名将军，一位家族的大家长。”  
宇智波斑像是对这句话无动于衷，但他没有回避柱间的眼神，低沉的声音里混杂着一丝喑哑，“那……你呢？”  
“我？”柱间微微歪头看着秋日的一片残叶颤巍巍地掉下，便用手指轻易地捏住了它，“大概，我们会成为朋友吧，你知道，打架捣蛋那种的。”  
斑戏谑地勾了勾唇角似乎对这个说法不屑一顾。  
柱间像是发现了什么好玩的东西，把树叶勘勘立着捏在食指与中指间退了两步，让那枯叶上破碎干枯的孔洞与自己的右眼贴得极近，透过它望向恋人，“或许，我会在心里默默希望你成功，亲眼看着你收获全部的幸福也说不定。”  
“你的意思是……你并不认得我？”  
“大概不会吧，我要是能看到斑小时候的样子，会忍不住走上前搭讪哦。”  
“你能怎么跟个孩子搭讪。”  
“我会发现你当时热衷于的某件事，然后主动告诉你，我比你做得更好，这样你就没有理由不理会我了。”  
“…………还真是幼稚的可以。”

那天清晨的斑和柱间一觉睡到了第二日的晌午，在半梦半醒之间感觉得到低温的指头划过柱间的眉骨和鼻梁，就像最温柔的吻，恍惚间他听到宇智波斑宛如大提琴音的低语：“柱间，就算没有了他们，不那么完满的人生，我还是会想和你纠缠在一起，玩伴也好，同伴也好，或者更多，但若有一天你准备弃我而去了，你可千万不要让我知道。”  
“你要是做了什么会觉得对不住我的事，绝对，不要让我知道。明白吗，柱间。”  
……

…………  
“前辈？前辈。”  
“你到底是有多不满意我来跟你搭这场戏啊，怎么一副魂都飘走了的表情。”  
千手柱间猛地回神，皱眉望进贴得极近人的双眼，不自觉地出手推了一把那张过于虚伪的脸，“抱歉，我只是不习惯。”

他和水泽并不幸运，没有扉间与猴子那样充裕的时间做准备，而在踏入【六道绘】①之前，柱间做好的诸多场景预演，比如大面积的冲击画面，光怪陆离的灯影效果，嘈杂不堪的尖叫怒吼，亦或是类似于直男世界里脱衣舞女郎式明目张胆的肢体诱惑与性感挑逗，等等。  
大多都和嚣张肆意，纸醉金迷脱不开关系。  
或许是在脑海里的幻想画面太过弥乱且富有冲击性，所以等他到了名为【合众】的私密空间时，还相当不适应。  
甚至不像是一间酒吧所该有的任何样子，它看起来更……古典奢靡，半含带了点宗教意味似的日式装潢。  
“我劝你最好还是快点适应得好，留给我们的时间不算多。”  
半善意的叮咛飘进耳朵，却让千手柱间觉得他和自己的亲弟弟此刻遇上的是同一种难题，而且还是那种不是想克服就能克服的了的。

打眼望去，这间酒吧坐落在不过分明亮的处所之内，淡淡光线羸弱虚幻，闪烁不定的碎影散洒在初入门庭人们的脸上，为形形色色的众生涂抹黄昏般暗淡的格子影，迎面走来的侍者由远及近落地无声。  
男生女相的柔和面孔，只要稍微看一眼就会被对方火红色的头发吸引注意力，千手柱间只在遇到漩涡家姊妹时对这样的发色印象深刻，没想到即便放在一个男人身上，也不会显得过于突兀奇怪。  
“欢迎，两位来得正是时候。”  
“合众今日的主题——发现与倾诉。”

他被蒙上了眼睛，很快就与那皮笑肉不笑的同伴分开了，自称水泽的男人像是打定主意恶意作弄同伴似的，在临分开前捋了一把柱间的小臂，虽是提醒他各自行动时暗定的联络手势，还是忍不住让柱间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。被封闭了视觉，听觉灵敏度的提升可不是一星半点的，让他觉得奇怪的另一点是，他竟然会在辗转了几个房间后，在最终停靠的诡异密闭空间内嗅到了一丝只属于宇智波斑的冷香。  
/错觉吧。/长发的千手勾了勾嘴角，宇智波斑此刻远在千里之外，根本不可能跑到这里来，面部肌肉的变化让柱间的嘴唇轻触到了微贴合侧颊的变声器，男人思量到任务的重要性重定了定心神，更专注于此刻诡异店家在电流声中的口头要求。  
“我非常清楚能到达这里的你们是美好的一对又一对，但比起这些……”  
“我更想和你们探讨什么才是永恒之美……比如…”  
“像人形师那样重塑所爱的性格，创造出只属于自己独一无二的牵绊，又或者像我的搭档选择的上一次主题般，彻底爆破毁灭你们现在所处的关系，剖白俗世中最惨淡的现实。”   
声音停了一会，随即娓娓道来：“可惜，规则从一开始就已经被确认好了，现在我将你们分别带入了不同的和室，有的可能身边只你自己一个，有的却会三五成群，但你们不用担心，因为耳麦的效果和某些特定原因，你们所能感受到的和听到的大多不是本真，又或许……从你们踏进这间屋子开始一切就都是虚妄的。”  
“人总爱说谎，短暂的可爱时期或许要追溯到孩童时代，那时你们或许比起现在来说会坦诚得多，甚至对说谎的下场抱有畏惧。”  
“今天的第一个问题就是——你是谁，来到这里想要做什么。”  
“想必…很简单吧。”

TBC

\---  
①【六道绘】：圣众来迎寺藏有的描绘“六道”之中饿鬼世界的图文作品，日本《六道绘》是一件国宝，其中一则插图片段表现得场景是将同性相恋的罪孽之人以滚热的铜铁水灌入其腔肠，予以刑惩。至于为啥店主把这里叫做这名，后面会有答案揭晓滴！


	20. Chapter 20

*第二十章

在静待宣布完规则之后，千手柱间能明显感觉到围绕自身的空气中刹那间出现的淡淡的、若有似无的紧绷感。这至少向黑暗中的他表明了一件事，在目前这间屋内，绝对，不单单只有他自己一个。  
柱间没有多余的话语，屏住呼吸后于深不见底的环境中调整着气息吞吐的起伏，并尽可能的竖起耳朵捕捉空气流淌中的每一寸细节。  
就在他深谙此道想要进一步压低自身存在感的须臾间，电流汇成的声音带着绝对讽刺的腔调，爆炸在寂静的此刻。  
“故弄玄虚。”  
是变声器响动的声音。  
柱间有些讶异，这里同样有个善于隐藏的行家里手，就他此刻的判断而言，他并不认为自己右手边斜后方大概５米开外会有这样一个人存在，看来对隐蔽藏身之道了然于胸的家伙这里也有一个。  
“我来到这里可不是为了陪那家伙做愚蠢的游戏的。”  
那声音又开口了，平板干涩的音调处理下仍能窥见一丝高傲与轻视。  
柱间下意识地眨了眨眼睛，【六道绘】里古怪的讲解者却似乎并没有被挑衅的不悦，反而吐露出一句宣言：“是我怠慢了，但不幸的是在／等活之间／里，能提前做到彼此了解应算是件好事。”

等活，等活之狱①。  
他不是笃信任何宗教或精神学派的信徒，但这等活地狱恰巧有听说过。  
据说地狱阎罗惩戒杀生者大多会使这些戕害生灵的恶鬼，化作手生铁爪彼此互伤，更甚者因为心意弭乱自伤皮肉，直至身上所附的每寸血肉竭尽而亡。  
／彼此互伤／。  
似乎是配合着想法似的，从身后猛地袭来一阵劲风，夹杂着浓烈的血腥味与刺鼻的潮湿感。  
他竟听到有人这样喊着他的名字。  
“我早就扔到对岸去了，柱间。“

***

TBC


End file.
